Saimoe 2007 First Preliminaries
Group 1 *1st　531　Hinagiku Katsura @ Hayate the Combat Butler *2nd　524　Nagi Sanzenin @ Hayate the Combat Butler *3rd　458　Yuno @ Hidamari Sketch *4th　434　Alice Carroll @ ARIA The NATURAL *5th　402　Miyako @ Hidamari Sketch *6th　308　Yoshinoya-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch *7th　254　Chitose Kanna (Orinaru) @ Hitohira *8th　248　Karura @ Utawarerumono *9th　246　Kana Suouin @ Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *10th　213　Maria Momoe (Momokan) @ Ookiku Furikabutte *11th　195　Chiyo Tsukidate @Strawberry Panic *12th　175　Sakuya @ Utawarerumono *13th　172　Lisianthus(Sia) @ SHUFFLE! MEMORIES *14th　165　Kizuna Hyuuga @ Strawberry Panic *15th　152　Juliet Nao Zhang @ Mai-Otome Zwei *16th　146　Sha rio Finieno(Shari) @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *17th　136　Ume-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch *18th　125　Kahoko Hino @ Kin'iro no Corda~primo passo~ *19th　112　Fumie Hashimoto @ Dennou Coil *20th　103　Chizuru Honda (Chizu) @ Bokura no *21st　102　Soir Akane @ Mai-Otome Zwei *22nd　96　Tokine Yukimura @ Kekkaishi *23rd　94　Hatsune Arisaka @Tona Gura! *23rd　94　Elwyn @ Shining Tears x Wind *25th　91　Akane Sonozaki @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *26th　90　Himawari Kunogi @xxxHOLiC *27th　87　Mana Kamishiro @ Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *28th　84　Makoto Inukai @ Touka Gettan *29th　81　Shiryuu Chouun @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *30th　79　Sayaka Hozumi @ Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love *30th　79　Tarlotte @ Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora *32nd　75　Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup) @ Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z *33rd　74　Quatro @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *34th　71　Takami Komoda (Komo) @ Bokura no *34th　71　Komaki Asagiri @ Kujibiki Unbalance *36th　68　Amane Ootori @ Strawberry Panic *37th　58　Motoko Kusanagi (Kuroma) @ Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society *38th　52　Hagumi Hanamoto @ Honey and Clover II *39th　51　Megumi Hidaka @ Kyou no Go no Ni *40th　49　Lumière @ K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film *41st　47　Satsuki Tawaraya @ School Rumble Second Term *42nd　45　Shimuka @ Air Gear *43rd　44　Wong May @ Kaleido Star Good dayo! GOOOOD! *44th　42　Naze Munakata @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *45th　38　Touko Amino @ Asatte no Houkou *46th　36　Kourin @ Saiunkoku Monogatari New Series *47th　34　Roll Panna @ Soreike! Anpanman *47th　34　Usada-meijin(Rabi~en~Rose ) @ Galaxy Angel-Rune *49th　32　Otohime @ Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series *50th　31　Riffle @ CLAYMORE *50th　31　Yukimi Naruse @ Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *52nd　30　Kaname Hiiragi @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *53rd　29　Chitose Tateyam @ Busourenkin *53rd　29　Helen @ CLAYMORE *55th　28　The Girl in the XVI capsule @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *55th　28　Meme Kamiyama @ Kamisama Kazoku *57th　27　Lemon @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *57th　27　Arare Norimaki @ Dr.SLUMP Dr.Mashirito Abare-chan *57th　27　Chouyou @ Bakegyamon *60th　26　Sayaka @ Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd *60th　26　The dancing Fairy @ Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX *60th　26　Seijin Emily @ Soukou no Strain *60th　26　Hane @ Nagasarete Airantou *64th　25　Mailreit @ Shin kyoku Soukai Polyphonica *64th　25　Rose Sheedy @ RED GARDEN *64th　25　Ra Yuti @ Heroic Age *64th　25　The little Girl who prayed to Chor Tempest @ Simoun *64th　25　Suzu Yumeno @ Onegai My Melody Series *69th　24　Ururu Tsumugiya @ BLEACH *69th　24　Fubuki Toudou @ Kirarin Revolution *71st　23　Nodoka Yashi @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *72nd　22　Nanette @ Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act *73rd　21　Tsubaki Yoshino @ Tokimeki Memorial Only Love *74th　20　Suotome Ai(Ai-chan) @ Crayon Shinchan *75th　19　Nana Oosaki @ NANA *75th　19　Kasumi Yashiro @ AyuMayu Theatre *77th　18　Bianchi @ Katekyo Hitman REBORN! *77th　18　Yukari Kamishiro @ Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow *77th　18　Noble Scarlet @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *80th　17　Momoka Fujimiya @ Keitai Syoujo *80th　17　Desperado @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *82nd　16　Li Miyon @ Kamichama Karin *82nd　16　Coffy @ THE FROGMAN SHOW Gekijouban *84th　15　Nanase Kudou @ Kaze no Stigma *84th　15　Rune Rena @ Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~ *84th　15　The Maids in the principal residence of Sanzenin @ Hayate the Combat Butler *84th　15　Essence Isabella @ Galaxy Angel-Rune *88th　14　Aoi Misato @ Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou *88th　14　Aiko Maebara @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *88th　14　Jou @ Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~ *91st　13　Hayate's Mother @ Hayate the Combat Butler *92nd　12　Lan Mao @ Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH *92nd　12　Megumi Hasegawa @ Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS- *94th　11　Chiwa Amano @ _summer *94th　11　Syouko Uesugi @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *94th　11　Carmicheal @ Soukou no Strain *94th　11　Janet Bai(Jane) @ BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage *94th　11　The old Woman who came for a trip at a wedding anniversary @ ARIA The NATURAL *99th　10　Ritsuko Ensyuu @ Kirarin Revolution *99th　10　Marller @ Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa *99th　10　Itsue Karube @ Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA *99th　10　Orimi Nowake @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *103th　9　Karara @ Keroro Gunsou *103th　9　Shizue Sato @ NHK ni Youkoso! *103th　9　Marippe @ School Rumble Second Term *103th　9　Apkarel @ Kiba -KIBA- *103th　9　Elda @ CLAYMORE *108th　8　Ukie Isasaka @ Sazae-san *108th　8　Tsubaki Kamigamo @ Ouran High School Host Club *108th　8　The Member of softball(Kouhai) @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *108th　8　Rhythm @ Digimon Savers THE MOVIE Kyuukyoku Power! Burst Mode Hatsudou!! *108th　8　Mayura(Rinne) @ Kissdom -ENGAGE planet- *113th　7　Vanessa Ibert(009-3) @ 009-1 *113th　7　Yohannis Ermengarde @ Soukou no Strain *113th　7　Itoki @ Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2 *113th　7　Hanako Ouji @ Miracle! Mimika *117th　6　Nanna @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *117th　6　Hanako Migiwa @ Chibi Maruko-chan *117th　6　Yamabuki @ Nintama Rantarou *117th　6　Kaoru Suzuki @ Nodame Cantabile *117th　6　Hiromi @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *117th　6　Cardina @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *117th　6　Yukidarumon @ Digimon Savers *124th　5　Miyoko Kuusou @ Bakugan -Battle Brawlers- *124th　5　Misa Hamai @ Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~ *124th　5　Bianchi Laula @ Mai-Otome Zwei *124th　5　Shirataki-hime @ Soreike! Anpanman *124th　5　Undine @ MAR-Marheaven- *124th　5　Kyoko @ AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION *124th　5　Kerry Annette @ Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen *131st　4　Ai's Grandmother @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *131st　4　Reika Kurogane @ Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin *131st　4　Touko Kakuza @ Fightension Depart *131st　4　Tsuki no Shiratama-san @ Soreike! Anpanman *131st　4　Saya Shindou @ TOKKO *131st　4　Karbel Chin @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *131st　4　The Gambee Pilot who kikked Sara @ Soukou no Strain *131st　4　Michi Aoba @ Nanami-chan *131st　4　Momoko (Pink Star) @ Muteki Kanban Musume *131st　4　Kaede @ Nintama Rantarou *141th　3　Měi-YùYáng @ Souten no Ken *141th　3　Souma @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *141th　3　Pikku-chan @ Kotenkotenko *141th　3　Pudding's Mother @ Deltra Quest *141th　3　Kaoruko @ xxxHOLiC *141th　3　Pilchard the cat @ Bob to Hataraku BuuBuuzu *141th　3　Tomiko @ Ghost Hunt *141th　3　Mayumi Shiba @Koutetsu JEEG *141th　3　April @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *141th　3　Mizushima-san @ Atashinchi *141th　3　Raki @ ONE PIECE *141th　3　Fuchiko Mine @ Keroro Gunsou *141th　3　Yukari @ Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl *154th　2　Chang @ The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2 *154th　2　Riruru @ Poka Poka Mori no Rascal *154th　2　C Kazunes @ Kamichama Karin *154th　2　Chiyo @ FREEDOM *154th　2　Lily Luna @ Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula *154th　2　Tsuyuko-sensei @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *154th　2　The Reporter @ Amazing Nuts! *154th　2　Pururu @ Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery *154th　2　Junko Wakatsuki @ Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo *154th　2　Kiyomi Itou @ Ghost Hunt *154th　2　The Owner of the inn @ Romeo x Juliet *154th　2　Ketty @ Kiba -KIBA- *154th　2　Machiko Fukaya @ Crayon Shinchan *154th　2　Mia @ Kiba -KIBA- *154th　2　Izumi Kimata @ Meitantei Conan *154th　2　Oosaki-sensei @ Strawberry Panic *154th　2　Ajisai-san @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *154th　2　Shizue Hoshino @ Futari wa PreCure Splash Star *154th　2　Ryouko Kisaragi @ Youkai Ningen Bem *154th　2　Dieter's Mother @ Pumpkin Scissors *154th　2　Asami @ Doubutsu no Mori *175th　1　The Nurses of Sasanari general hospital @ Kaibutsu Oujo *175th　1　Gyaruppi @ Kerokerokeroppi Hasu no Ue Town Kikiippatsu! *175th　1　Kannnonn Kaguya @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *175th　1　Sakie Amamoto @ NIGHT HEAD GENESIS *175th　1　Grace Wells @ Kaze no Syoujo Emily *175th　1　Bitei Seikei @ Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *175th　1　Saki Tokitou @ BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS *175th　1　Takano Kyouhei's Mother @ Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge *175th　1　Rancal's Mama @ Poka Poka Mori no Rascal *175th　1　Minami @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *175th　1　Elisabeth Maina Sulfur @ CLUSTER EDGE Secret Episode Group 2 *1位　627票　Reinfor ce Zwei @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *2位　616票　Suiseiseki @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *3位　534票　Shinku @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *4位　502票　Eruruu @ Utawarerumono *5位　496票　Lushe Caro Ru @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *6位　437票　Kanaria @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *7位　429票　Queen Henrietta @ Zero no Tsukaima *8位　407票　Akiko Minase @ Kanon *9位　384票　Ai Enma @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *10位　334票　Konomi Yuzuhara @ OVA ToHeart2 *11位　286票　Nanako Kukroi @ Lucky Star *12位　256票　Nori Sakurada @ Rozen Maiden Ouverture *13位　206票　Anya @ Negima!? *14位　179票　Otoha Sakurano @ Sky Girls *15位　176票　Hikari Konohana @ Strawberry Panic *16位　167票　Minori Chihara @ Lucky Star *17位　166票　Esmerelda @ Saint October *18位　160票　Liberus Lavinia @ Soukou no Strain *18位　160票　Chachamaru Karakuri @ Negima!? *20位　145票　Mont morency @ Zero no Tsukaima *21位　142票　Yukari Takara @ Lucky Star *22位　141票　Sae Sakura @ sola *23位　140票　Shizuno Misaki @ ZEGAPAIN *24位　135票　Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad @ Kujibiki Unbalance *25位　134票　Mia Clementis @ Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love *25位　134票　Houjou Hina @ Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *27位　132票　Kanisawa Kinu @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *28位　131票　Konno Makoto @ Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo *29位　128票　Nishizawa Ouka @ Keroro Gunsou *30位　120票　Amaha Masane @ Witchblade *31位　109票　Ryomou Shimei @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *32位　108票　Tenko @ Kamisama Kazoku *33位　104票　Mikoto @ Utawarerumono *33位　104票　Balsa @ Seirei no Moribito *35位　103票　My Mailody(Maimero) @ Onegai My Melody Series *36位　102票　Fukamine Riko @ Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow *37位　93票　Krsakabe Misao @ Lucky Star *38位　90票　Suzumiya Haruka @ AyuMayu Theatre *39位　75票　Tooyama Kazuha @ Meitantei Conan *40位　73票　Sylpheed @ Zero no Tsukaima *41位　70票　Rose Anderson(Rita Revant) @ SoltyRei *42位　69票　Rokujou Miyaho @ Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~ *43位　62票　Ashirai Makoto @ Chocotto Sister *43位　62票　Otonashi Saya @ BLOOD+ *45位　59票　Tusukur @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *46位　58票　Busujima Hanaka @ Busourenkin *47位　56票　Valkyrie @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *48位　48票　Lise Harriette Meyer @ RED GARDEN *49位　47票　Laila @ Venus Versus Virus *50位　46票　Alto Krauetta @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *51位　45票　Kyon's little Sister's Friend(short bob) @ Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi *51位　45票　Nove @ Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *53位　44票　Kyon's little Sister's Friend(ponytail) @ Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi *54位　42票　Odawara Eriko(Odaeri) @ Chocotto Sister *55位　41票　Arisawa Tatsuki @ BLEACH *56位　39票　Waragetcha Pink @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *57位　36票　Nishizaki Noriko @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *58位　34票　Mylene Hoffman(009-1) @ 009-1 *58位　34票　Echigoya Ginko @ Binbou Shimai Monogatari *58位　34票　Marudashi(Maru) @ xxxHOLiC *61位　30票　Omiyo(The ghost Girl) @ Keroro Gunsou *62位　29票　NARUTO @ Naruto *63位　27票　Nurikabe's Wife @ Gegege no Kitarou *64位　26票　Alice Gehavich @ Bakugan -Battle Brawlers- *65位　24票　Kochou Hibari @ Touka Gettan *65位　24票　Mukai Touko @ Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen *65位　24票　Honami Tamae @ Chibi Maruko-chan *68位　23票　Kaya(Midou Kaya) @ Touka Gettan *68位　23票　Puria Richardson @ Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU *70位　22票　Tao Maki @ Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! *70位　22票　Kozue @ Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora *70位　22票　Shirakawa Asuna @ Touka Gettan *70位　22票　Shiba Wanko @ Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro *74位　20票　Maria @ Witchblade *75位　19票　Rio Meilong @ Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~ *75位　19票　Shirahama Saori @ History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi *77位　18票　Charlotte E Jäger @ Strike Witches *78位　17票　Yuki @ Kaibutsu Oujo *78位　17票　Shizune @ NARUTO -naruto- Series *78位　17票　Katsuragi Mimiko @ BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS *81位　16票　Yasuhara Hotaru @ iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA *81位　16票　Ayu @ Hayate the Combat Butler *83位　15票　Osaragi Kahoru @ Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~ *84位　14票　Jamil Kaela @ Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~ *84位　14票　The Girl in the XV capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *84位　14票　Kyocho Chuukou @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *87位　13票　Hoshino Natsue @ Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~ *87位　13票　Lilith @ Venus Versus Virus *87位　13票　Chuu @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *87位　13票　Shi-chan @ Animal Yokochou *87位　13票　Lufa @ Shinkyok u Soukai Polyphonica *87位　13票　Bako @ Onegai My Melody Series *93位　12票　Gakushin Bunken @ Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~ *93位　12票　Miss Golden Week@ONE PIECE *95位　11票　The Women in the dining room of Messis @ Simoun *95位　11票　Sanada Yukimura @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *95位　11票　Karina @ To Terra... *95位　11票　Mimiko-chan @ Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n *95位　11票　Aihi @ Kekkaishi *95位　11票　Togusa's Daughter @ Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society *101位　9票　Midori @ .hack//Roots *101位　9票　Yuzuki Arisa @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *101位　9票　The Shopkeeper of Chikyuu Bouei Kichi @ Gintama *101位　9票　Tweedledee @ K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film *101位　9票　Honda Ichiko @ Bokura no *106位　8票　Ryuusyou Rinrin @ Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV *106位　8票　Juliet Murray @ Kaze no Syoujo Emily *106位　8票　Hanako @ Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl *109位　7票　Purie @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *109位　7票　Itou Hitomi @ Futari wa PreCure Splash Star *109位　7票　Waki Kaoru(Benzaiten no Kaoru) @ Gintama *109位　7票　Sagiitta Weinberg @ Sakura Taisen New York - NY *113位　6票　Wakitani Aiko @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *113位　6票　Tanpopo-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *113位　6票　Yuki-chan @ Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro *113位　6票　Nakamura Yumi @ Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo *113位　6票　Patricia @ Onegai My Melody Series *113位　6票　Rieko @ Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series *119位　5票　Lorentzia @ Chevalier *119位　5票　Tenkou @ Shounen Onmyouji *119位　5票　Ubusuna Kei @ Ghost Hunt *119位　5票　Miyazawa Rumi @ Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~ *119位　5票　Miko-tan @ Onegai My Melody Series *119位　5票　Kouraku Megumi @ Dai Mahou Touge *125位　4票　Baba @ Yoshimune *125位　4票　Ootori Himeka @ Ryuusei no Rockman *125位　4票　Syuurei @ Silk Road Shounen Yuuto *125位　4票　Kaorin @ Atashinchi *125位　4票　The female SP who is guarding Euphie @ Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion *130位　3票　Sarma @ EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA *130位　3票　Ooya Tame @ Nanami-chan *130位　3票　Roki @ RGB Adventure *130位　3票　Kawashima @ Atashinchi *130位　3票　Ranka @ Master of Epic The Animation Age *130位　3票　Bastet @ Sakura Taisen New York - NY *130位　3票　Ougon no Ayakashi @ MUSASHI-GUN DOU- *130位　3票　Kushiro Hazuki @ Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman *130位　3票　Erii @ Tsubasa Chronicle Series *130位　3票　The bully's little Sister @ Seirei no Moribito *130位　3票　Tsuwabuki @ Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU *130位　3票　Shimano Sakura @ Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou *130位　3票　Marguerite @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *130位　3票　The Woman in the bento-ya @ Skullman *130位　3票　Becky @ RGB Adventure *130位　3票　Youko @ Crayon Shinchan *130位　3票　The Classmate in glasses who wrote formulae on the blackboard @ Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu! *130位　3票　Koyuki-chan @ Pururun! Shizuku-chan *130位　3票　Onizuka Yui @ Skullman *130位　3票　The old Woman in the gambling house @ Seirei no Moribito *130位　3票　Tamago-chan @ Oden-kun *130位　3票　Ida @ Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act *130位　3票　Flat C @ MAR-Marheaven- *130位　3票　Morio Mika @ NANA *130位　3票　ophia Belin @ Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~ *130位　3票　Nesty @ UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage *130位　3票　Yagi Megumi @ Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH *130位　3票　The Teacher of 〕health and physical education @ Kyou no Go no Ni *130位　3票　Mayuko @ Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya- *130位　3票　Yggdrasill @ Digimon Savers *130位　3票　Abare-chan(Charamelman 23) @ Dr.SLUMP Dr.Mashirito Abare-chan *161位　2票　Gorbo @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *161位　2票　Natsuki Mariko @ Witchblade *161位　2票　Barbalone @ Brave Story *161位　2票　Aisa @ ONE PIECE *161位　2票　Isabelle Cronkite @ Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova *161位　2票　Yekaterina @ Chevalier *161位　2票　Morrie(Eva Way) @ Oban Star-Racers *161位　2票　Montine @ Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery *161位　2票　Tsunami @ NARUTO *161位　2票　Hime @ Kekkaishi *161位　2票　Panna @ Nepos Napos *161位　2票　The high school Girl @ xxxHOLiC *161位　2票　Micheal @ Lupin III Seven Days Rhapsody *161位　2票　Kakinoki Rie @ Kemonozume *161位　2票　Sally @ Doubutsu no Mori *161位　2票　Wladimir @ Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova *161位　2票　Kuriyama Mami @ Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori *161位　2票　Banie @ Dr. Leonard to Kirin Mura no Nakama-tachi *161位　2票　La Parisienne un foulard une queue de cheval @ Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete *161位　2票　Saori @ Onegai My Melody Series *181位　1票　Masudo Rei @ Meitantei Conan *181位　1票　Tsukishiro Touko @ Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet *181位　1票　Aoi @ ICE *181位　1票　Cory Reyseed @ Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~ *185位　0票　Suzy @ Fightension Depart Group 3 *1位　627票　Maria@Hayate the Combat Butler) *2位　458票　Suzu@Nagasarete Airantou) *3位　399票　Fuyou Kaede@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *4位　382票　あやね＠ながされて藍蘭島(Ayane@Nagasarete Airantou) *5位　367票　神楽坂明日菜＠ネギま！？(Kagurazaka Asuna@Negima!?) *6位　323票　プリムラ（リム）＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Primula(Rimu)@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) *7位　307票　一条かれん＠スクールランブル 二学期(Ichijou Karen@School Rumble Second Term) *8位　305票　石月真名＠sola(Ishizuki Mana@sola) *9位　288票　小早川ゆたか＠らき☆すた(Kobayakawa Yutaka@Lucky Star) *10位　226票　リモネ＠シムーン(Rimone@Simoun) 11位　221票　中慈馬早苗＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Nakjima Sanae@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) 12位　206票　柊杏璃＠はぴねす！(Hiiragi Anri@Happiness!) 13位　186票　ネカネ・スプリングフィールド（黒薔薇男爵）＠ネギま！？(Nekane Springfield@Negima!?) 14位　171票　壱原侑子＠xxxHOLiC(Ichihara Yuuko@xxxHOLiC) 15位　160票　ちかげ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Chikage@Nagasarete Airantou) 16位　158票　草壁優季＠OVA ToHeart2(Kusakabe Yuuki@OVA ToHeart2) 17位　146票　原真砂子＠ゴーストハント(Hara Masako@Ghost Hunt) 18位　144票　クロミ（クルミ・ヌイ）＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Kuromi(Kurumi Nui)@Onegai My Melody Series) 19位　126票　秋元こまち（キュアミント）＠Yes！プリキュア5(Akimoto Komachi(Cure Mint)@Yes! PreCure5) 20位　122票　天宮小百合＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Amamiya Sayuri@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 21位　115票　桜木花織＠ストロベリー・パニック(Sakuragi Kaori@Strawberry Panic) 22位　110票　マオ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Mao@Shining Tears x Wind) 23位　93票　ノノ＠トップをねらえ2！(Nono@Top wo Nerae2!) 24位　83票　アイビス・ダグラス＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Ibis Douglas@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 24位　83票　セッティエーム・ローデリア＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Septieme Rodelia@Pumpkin Scissors) 26位　82票　風林寺美羽＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Fuurinji Miu@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) 27位　80票　劉備玄徳＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Ryuubi Gentoku@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) 28位　79票　ハイドラ＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Hydra@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) 29位　78票　ケイミィ＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Keimie@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) 30位　76票　ハーマイオニ＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Hermione@Romeo x Juliet) 31位　73票　天野卯兎美（うっちぃ）＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Amano Utsumi(Ucchii)@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 32位　70票　サラ・ギャラガー＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Sara Gallagher@Mai-Otome Zwei) 32位　70票　吉田歩美＠名探偵コナン(Yoshida Ayumi@Meitantei Conan) *34位　69票　甲州翠怜（大月ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Kousyuu Suiren(Ootsuki Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) 35位　67票　茅沼キコ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Kayanuma Kiko@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 36位　66票　ひみこ＠京四郎と永遠の空(Himiko@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) 36位　66票　ドラミ＠ドラえもん(Dorami@Doraemon) 38位　65票　ジェッシィ・アイジェス＠奏光のストレイン(Jesse Iges@Soukou no Strain) 39位　64票　阿野万記（マキ）＠ぼくらの(Ano Maki(Maki)@Bokura no) 40位　62票　千葉凪沙＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Chiba Nagisa@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 40位　62票　原川玉子（オバちゃん）＠電脳コイル(Hrakawa Tamako(Oba-chan)@Dennou Coil) 42位　61票　猫＠ケロロ軍曹(Neko@Keroro Gunsou) 43位　55票　姉崎まもり＠アイシールド21(Anezaki Mamori@Eyeshield 21) 44位　49票　雛森桃＠BLEACH(Hinamori Momo@BLEACH) 45位　47票　吉村逸美＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Yoshimura Itsumi@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) 46位　46票　松本乱菊＠BLEACH(Matsumoto Rangiku@BLEACH) 47位　42票　ペイオース＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Peorth@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 47位　42票　アングラス＠シムーン(Anguras@Simoun) 49位　39票　藤崎詩織似の子＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(The Girl who looks like Fujisaki Shiori@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 50位　38票　千絵＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Chie@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 51位　36票　小泉リサ＠ラブ★コン(Koizumi Risa@Love Com) 52位　33票　バタコさん＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Batako-san@Soreike! Anpanman) 53位　32票　菅原君枝＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Sugawara Kimie@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) 54位　31票　謝花真央＠BLOOD+(Jahana Mao@BLOOD+) 55位　28票　ミーナ・カンダスワミ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Mina Kandaswamy@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 55位　28票　ナタネ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Natane@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 57位　27票　小松奈々（ハチ）＠NANA(Komatsu Nana(Hachi)@NANA) 58位　26票　桜井メイル＠ロックマンエグゼ BEAST+(Sakurai Meiru@Rockman Exe Beast+) 58位　26票　秋吉冬美（ヘルズバニー）＠無敵看板娘(Akiyoshi Fuyumi(Hells Bunny)@Muteki Kanban Musume) 60位　25票　花野アナ＠銀魂(Hanano Ana@Gintama) 60位　25票　青い女＠大江戸ロケット(The blue woman@Oh! Edo Rocket) 60位　25票　ブーケ＠BLUE DRAGON(Bouquet@BLUE DRAGON) 63位　23票　ジュライ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(July@Coyote Ragtime Show) 63位　23票　貴生川鏡子＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Kiokawa Kyouko@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 63位　23票　しおり＠ながされて藍蘭島(Shiori@Nagasarete Airantou) 63位　23票　虹野沙希似の子＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(The Girl who looks like Nijino Saki@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 63位　23票　マーヤ・ブライス＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Mahya Blythe@Mai-Otome Zwei) 68位　22票　浅川瀬奈＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Asakawa Sena@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) 68位　22票　海老塚信乃＠_summer(Ebizuka Shino@_summer) 70位　21票　村娘（レイン似）＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(The village Girl(looking like Rain)@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 71位　20票　りさ（りんの母）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Yisa(Rin's Mother)@Nagasarete Airantou) 72位　19票　ミスズ＠銀色のオリンシス(Misuzu@Giniro no Olynssis) 73位　18票　チャングム（ソ・ジャングム）＠少女チャングムの夢(Seo Jang Geum@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 73位　18票　三原梢＠スクールランブル 二学期(Mihara Kozue@School Rumble Second Term) 75位　17票　タネタネプリンセス＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Tanetane Princess@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 75位　17票　イリス・ゴンザレス＠エル・カザド(Iris González@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 75位　17票　ベッキィ＠奏光のストレイン(Becky@Soukou no Strain) 78位　16票　ヒルド＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hild@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 78位　16票　シャシャ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Syasya@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 78位　16票　むつきの第二ボタンの代わりにスカート下さいと言った後輩＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Kouhai who said "Give me your skirt" instead of the second button of Mutsuki@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 78位　16票　登戸沙那＠イノセント・ヴィーナス(Nobuto Sana@Inocent Venus) 82位　15票　ジュリア・シルヴァスタイン＠BLOOD+(Julia Silverstein@BLOOD+) 82位　15票　XIVのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(The Girl in the XIV capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 82位　15票　おタカさん＠Yes！プリキュア5(Otaka-san@Yes! PreCure5) 85位　14票　野山野白梅（ウメ）＠エア・ギア(Noyamano Shiraume(Ume)@Air Gear) 85位　14票　五十嵐みんと＠ながされて藍蘭島(Igarashi Mint@Nagasarete Airantou) 87位　13票　キーン先生＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Keen-sensei@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) 87位　13票　ディッセ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(Diesse@Coyote Ragtime Show) 89位　12票　カレン＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Kallen@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) 89位　12票　アイリス＠ロックマンエグゼ BEAST+(Iris@Rockman Exe Beast+) 89位　12票　くいな＠ONE PIECE(Kuina@ONE PIECE) 89位　12票　北条玉枝＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Houjou Tamae@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 89位　12票　桃園ゆかり＠桃華月憚(Momozono Yukari@Touka Gettan) 89位　12票　和登＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Wato@Black Jack 21) 95位　11票　エンジュ＠恋する天使アンジェリーク シリーズ(Ange@Koisuru Tenshi Angelique Series) 95位　11票　安藤加代＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Ando Kayo@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) 97位　10票　宮前貴子＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Miyamae Takako@Onegai My Melody Series) 97位　10票　リボンちゃん＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Ribon-chan@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) 97位　10票　アバンのはいてないお姉さん＠流星のロックマン(The pantyless Onee-san in avant-title@Ryuusei no Rockman) 97位　10票　夷川栞＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Ebisugawa Shiori@Ouran High School Host Club) 97位　10票　鈴木空羽＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Suzuki Sorewa@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) 97位　10票　リア・ド・ボーモン＠シュヴァリエ(Lia de Beaumont@Chevalier) 103位　9票　リタ＠エル・カザド(Rita@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 103位　9票　苑果＠Venus Versus Virus(Sonoka@Venus Versus Virus) 103位　9票　エメロード＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Emeraude@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) 106位　8票　メアリー＠RED GARDEN(@) 106位　8票　ロザリア・デ・カタルヘナ＠恋する天使アンジェリーク シリーズ(Rosalia de Catargena@Koisuru Tenshi Angelique Series) 106位　8票　凪紗りさこ＠AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION(Nagisa Risako@AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION) 106位　8票　スウェナ・ダールトン＠地球へ…(Swena Dalton@To Terra...) 106位　8票　音翅（オトハ）＠創星のアクエリオン−裏切りの翼−(Otoha@Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~) 111位　7票　リルカーラ・ボーグナイン＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Lilcarla Borgnine@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 111位　7票　ミュウたん＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Myu-tan@Kirarin Revolution) 111位　7票　窓辺に座っている少女＠アニクリ15 First Season ナミダの向こう・・(The girl sitting by the window@Anikuri15 First Season Namida no Mukou..) 111位　7票　キシリア・ザビ似の女優＠銀魂(The Actress who looked like Kycilia Zabi@Gintama) 111位　7票　ちび丸ちゃん＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Chibimaru-chan@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) 111位　7票　香月夕呼＠あゆまゆ劇場(Kouzuki Yuuko@AyuMayu Theatre) 117位　6票　ユン・ヒョジン＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Yun Hyo-Jin@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 117位　6票　クレイモアに化けていた妖魔＠CLAYMORE(Yoma who disguised Claymore@CLAYMORE) 117位　6票　立花美麗＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Tachibana Mirei@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 117位　6票　アイメル＠ガラスの艦隊(Aimel@Glass no Kantai) 117位　6票　少女＠xxxHOLiC(The Girl@xxxHOLiC) 117位　6票　金城香里＠BLOOD+(Kinjou Kaori@BLOOD+) 123位　5票　大城志麻＠貧乏姉妹物語(Oogi Shiho@Binbou Shimai Monogatari) 123位　5票　アンニ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Anni@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 123位　5票　せりか＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Serika@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) 123位　5票　リオナ＠のだめカンタービレ(Riona@Nodame Cantabile) 123位　5票　ゲッペイ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Geppei@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 123位　5票　七つ子＠味楽る！ミミカ(The seven Children@Miracle! Mimika) 123位　5票　諏倭姫＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Suwa-hime@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) 123位　5票　ミズホ＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Mizuho@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) 123位　5票　香取恵＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Katori Megumi@Onegai My Melody Series) 123位　5票　西田一美＠よみがえる空 -RESCUE WINGS-(Nishida Kazumi@Yomigaeru Sora -RESCUE WINGS-) 123位　5票　タニヤ＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Taniya@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) 123位　5票　通信士＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(The Correspondent@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) 123位　5票　黒田さん＠ゴーストハント(Kuroda-san@Ghost Hunt) 136位　4票　ミン＠デルトラクエスト(Min@Deltra Quest) 136位　4票　フレル＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Frel@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) 136位　4票　本堂瑛美（キール）＠名探偵コナン(Hondou Eimi(Keel)@Meitantei Conan) 136位　4票　こばこ＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Kobako@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) 136位　4票　佐々木恭子＠ウィッチブレイド(Sasaki Kyouko@Witchblade) 136位　4票　クレメンタイン＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Clementine@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 136位　4票　松本（右子）＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Matsumoto(Migiko)@Onegai My Melody Series) 136位　4票　恵子＠ゴーストハント(Keiko@Ghost Hunt) 144位　3票　山田早苗＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Yamada Sanae@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 144位　3票　源蔵ママ＠大江戸ロケット(Genzou Mama@Oh! Edo Rocket) 144位　3票　ビッグママ＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Big Mama@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) 144位　3票　シオン＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Shion@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) 144位　3票　リングアナ＠韋駄天翔(Ring Announcer@Idaten Jump) 144位　3票　守鱗プー＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Syurinpuu@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 144位　3票　モエギ＠NARUTO -ナルト-(@) 144位　3票　竹内文香＠僕等がいた(Takeuchi Fumika@Bokura ga Ita) 144位　3票　ニナイ＠天保異聞 妖奇士(Ninai@Tenpouibun Ayakashiayashi) 144位　3票　織部雪乃＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Oribe Yukino@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) 144位　3票　くろあめちゃん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Kuroame-chan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 144位　3票　ベラドンナ＠牙 -KIBA-(Belladonna@Kiba -KIBA-) 144位　3票　明日美＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Asumi@Gegege no Kitarou) 157位　2票　ボルドー＠.hack//Roots(Bordeaux@.hack//Roots) 157位　2票　モーリマ＠牙 -KIBA-(Morima@Kiba -KIBA-) 157位　2票　ブルーナ＠デルトラクエスト(Bruna@Deltra Quest) 157位　2票　アヤノ＠結界師(Ayano@Kekkaishi) 157位　2票　Chicken Lady＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Chicken Lady@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) 157位　2票　小蓮＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Syouren@Black Jack 21) 157位　2票　フランシス＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Francis@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 157位　2票　沙々羅樹＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Sasara Itsuki@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 157位　2票　中島カネ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Nakajima Kane@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 157位　2票　キャリー・キング＠風の少女エミリー(Carrie King@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 157位　2票　マリア・ヴォイニッチ＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Maria Voynich@GR -GIANT ROBO-) 168位　1票　解憂＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Kaiyuu@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) 168位　1票　ピンクと同タイプPCで踊っていた奴＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(The Woman holding the PC of the same type as Pink@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 168位　1票　定食屋のおばちゃん＠スカルマン(The Woman in the restrant@Skullman) 168位　1票　ローズ＆マリー＠ウサハナ 夢みるバレリーナ(Rose & Mary@Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina) 168位　1票　綾野美奈子＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(Ayano Minako@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) 168位　1票　スワン＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Swaan@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) 168位　1票　花島亜十羅＠結界師(Hanashima Atora@Kekkaishi) 168位　1票　船本兼世＠名探偵コナン(Funamoto Kaneyo@Meitantei Conan) 168位　1票　大門エリ＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Daimon Eri@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) 168位　1票　運命の女神＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(The Goddess of fortune@Brave Story) 168位　1票　セレスティーヌ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Célestine@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 168位　1票　美雲＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Meiyun@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) 168位　1票　おたかさん＠こてんこてんこ(Otaka-san@Kotenkotenko) 168位　1票　シャロン＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Sharon@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 168位　1票　富子の母＠ゴーストハント(Tomiko's Mother@Ghost Hunt) 168位　1票　お歯黒べったり＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Ohaguro Bettari@Gegege no Kitarou) 184位　0票　Jessica＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Jessica@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) 184位　0票　ミノリ＠Amazing Nuts！(Minori@Amazing Nuts!) Group 4 *1位　683票　柊つかさ＠らき☆すた(Hiiragi Tsukasa@Lucky Star) 2位　634票　八神はやて＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Yagami Hayate@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 3位　512票　水瀬名雪＠Kanon(Minase Nayuki@Kanon) 4位　476票　シグナム＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Signum@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 5位　467票　倉田佐祐里＠Kanon(Kurata Sayuri@Kanon) 6位　445票　森宮蒼乃＠sola(Morimiya Aono@sola) 7位　443票　藍華・S・グランチェスタ＠ARIA The NATURAL(Aika S. Granzchesta@ARIA The NATURAL) 8位　436票　沢渡真琴＠Kanon(Sawatari Makoto@Kanon) *9位　354票　巻＠瀬戸の花嫁(Maki@Seto no Hanayome) 9位　354票　天宮学美（まなび）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Amamiya Manami(Manabi)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 11位　317票　小鳥桃葉（もも）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Odori Momoha(Momo)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 12位　303票　アテナ・グローリー＠ARIA The NATURAL(Athena Glory@ARIA The NATURAL) 13位　188票　遠山佳代＠ひとひら(Tooyama Kayo@Hitohira) 14位　174票　名橋ルチア＠Venus Versus Virus(Nahashi Lucia@Venus Versus Virus) 15位　163票　鉄子＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Aiko@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) 16位　150票　明石裕奈＠ネギま！？(Akashi Yuuna@Negima!?) 17位　145票　プチ・キャラット（ぷちこ）＠ウィンターガーデン(Petit Charat(Puchiko)@Winter Garden) 18位　142票　リースリット・ノエル＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Wreathlit Noel@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) 19位　133票　サクラ＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Sakura@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) 20位　120票　大野加奈子＠げんしけん(Oono Kanako@Genshiken) 21位　108票　神楽まりえ＠となグラ！(Kagura Marie@Tona Gura!) 22位　105票　鳴滝史伽＠ネギま！？(Narutaki Fumika@Negima!?) 23位　103票　笹森花梨＠OVA ToHeart2(Sasamori Karin@OVA ToHeart2) 24位　102票　ドロシー＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Dorothy@MAR-Marheaven-) 24位　102票　ユリッペ＠FNS地球特捜隊ダイバスター(Yurippe@FNS Chikyuu Tokusoutai Dybastar) 26位　99票　三浦あずさ＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Miura Azusa@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) 27位　93票　源静香＠ドラえもん(Minamoto Shizuka@Doraemon) 28位　90票　鈴風小夜（トゥルーデ／シルフィーヌ）＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Suzukaze Sayo(Trude/Sylphiene)@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 29位　84票　クレア・フォレスト＠RED GARDEN(Claire Forrest@RED GARDEN) 30位　83票　フラノ＠いぬかみっ！(Furano@Inukami!) 31位　80票　志村妙＠銀魂(Shimura Tae@Gintama) 32位　77票　シェリー＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Sherry@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 32位　77票　姉ヶ崎妙＠スクールランブル 二学期(Anegasaki Tae@School Rumble Second Term) *34位　74票　チャチャゼロ＠ネギま！？(Chacha Zero@Negima!?) 35位　69票　リタ・シオール＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Rita Sior@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 36位　68票　藤村静＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Fujimura Shizu@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) 37位　57票　賈ク文和＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Kaku Bunnwa@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) 37位　57票　朝比奈みくるのコスプレをした女の子＠らき☆すた(The Girl who cosplayed Asahina Mikuru@Lucky Star) 37位　57票　矢村双葉＠ぼくらの(Yamura Futaba@Bokura no) 40位　53票　いぐさ＠いぬかみっ！(Igusa@Inukami!) 41位　52票　岩倉砂沙美＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Iwakura Sasami@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 42位　51票　張飛益徳＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Chouhi Ekitoku@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) 43位　50票　深澤ゆき＠Over Drive(Fukazawa Yuki@Over Drive) 43位　50票　藤宮千紗＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Fujimiya Chisa@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) 45位　48票　ラルク・メルク・マール＠トップをねらえ2！(Lal'C Melk Mark@Top wo Nerae2!) 46位　42票　卯月アリス＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Uzuki Alice@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) 46位　42票　原田理花＠ハチミツとクローバーII(Harada Rika@Honey and Clover II) 48位　41票　ホウメイ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Houmei@Shining Tears x Wind) 48位　41票　ヴューラ＠シムーン(Vyura@Simoun) 50位　39票　シルヴィア・ド・アリシア＠創星のアクエリオン−裏切りの翼−(Silvia De Alisia@Sousei no Aquarion ~Uragiri no Tsubasa~) 51位　35票　玉野まゆ＠あゆまゆ劇場(Tamano Mayu@AyuMayu Theatre) 52位　34票　貧ちゃん（貧乏神）＠おじゃる丸(Bin-chan(Binbougami)@Ojarumaru) 53位　33票　苺原桃子＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Ichihara Momoko@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) 54位　32票　ゼクティ・ツヴァイ＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Xecty Zwei@Shining Tears x Wind) 55位　31票　芙蓉紅葉＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Fuyou Momiji@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) 56位　30票　倉賀野百華＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Kurakano Momoka@Ouran High School Host Club) 57位　26票　デネヴ＠CLAYMORE(Deneve@CLAYMORE) 57位　26票　高峰司＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Takamine Tsukasa@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 57位　26票　ハヴォック＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Havoc@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 60位　25票　真海エリ＠AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION(Shinkai Eri@AIKa R-16：VIRGIN MISSION) 60位　25票　葦原かんな（カンナ）＠電脳コイル(Ihara Kanna@Dennou Coil) 62位　24票　間宮リナ＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Mamiya Rina@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 63位　23票　エーリ女王＠スクールランブル 二学期(Queen Eeri@School Rumble Second Term) 63位　23票　ユーリカ＠桃華月憚(Eureka@Touka Gettan) 65位　22票　ルルゥ＠BLOOD+(Lulu@BLOOD+) 66位　21票　城戸円＠スクールランブル 二学期(Kido Madoka@School Rumble Second Term) 66位　21票　小森久美子＠神様家族(Komori Kumiko@Kamisama Kazoku) 68位　20票　蘇峰玲奈＠ウィッチブレイド(Sohou Reina@Witchblade) 69位　18票　小林恵＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Kobayashi Megumi@NHK ni Youkoso!) 69位　18票　藤原章子＠少年陰陽師(Fujiwarano Syouko@Shounen Onmyouji) 71位　17票　リリ＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Riri@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 71位　17票　VIIIのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Th e Girl in the VIII capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 71位　17票　ミラノ＝エントラシア＠MURDER PRINCESS(Mirano Entolasia@MURDER PRINCESS) 71位　17票　三雲音々＠Venus Versus Virus(Mikumo Nene@Venus Versus Virus) 75位　15票　ラヴ江＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Love-e@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) 75位　15票　野口笑子＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Noguchi Emiko@Chibi Maruko-chan) 75位　15票　御厨ラン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Mikuriya Ran@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 78位　14票　ジューン＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(June@Coyote Ragtime Show) 78位　14票　小野寺翼＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Onodera Tsubasa@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) 78位　14票　碧乃玲＠REIDEEN(Aono Rei@REIDEEN) 78位　14票　大塚真由＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Ootsuka Mayu@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 82位　13票　神代神名＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Kamishiro Kana@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 82位　13票　リリーナ・ノルシュタイン＠デジモンセイバーズ(Relena Norstein@Digimon Savers) 84位　12票　ぼんげぼんげ（キャサリン）＠ネギま！？(Bongebonge(Catherin)@N egima!?) 84位　12票　スワン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Swan@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 86位　11票　スネ夫のママ＠ドラえもん(Suneo's Mama@Doraemon) 86位　11票　西田奈津美＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Nishida Natsumi@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 86位　11票　さくらすみれ（おかあさん）＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Sakura Sumire(Okaa-san)@Chibi Maruko-chan) 86位　11票　カトリーヌ前川＠アニマル横町(Catherine@Animal Yokochou) 90位　10票　かおり＠ながされて藍蘭島(Kaori@Nagasarete Airantou) 91位　9票　柊海＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Hiiragi Umi@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) 91位　9票　食堂のおばさん（妹）＠らき☆すた(The Woman in the dining room(The little Sister)@Lucky Star) 91位　9票　ローナ・ファウナ＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Rona Fauna@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) 91位　9票　豊川狐＠天保異聞 妖奇士(Toyokawagitsune@Tenpouibun Ayakashiayashi) 91位　9票　フィラ・マリーク＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Fila Marik@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) 91位　9票　阿音＠銀魂(Ane@Gintama) 91位　9票　ナスターシャ（ナターリア）＠エル・カザド(Nastassja(Natalia) @EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 91位　9票　シャンイン（グラス・ハート）＠エンジェル・ハート(Shan-In(Glass Heart)@Angel Heart) 91位　9票　花屋のおばさん＠電脳コイル(The Woman of the flower shop@Dennou Coil) 100位　8票　ラブ＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(Love@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) 100位　8票　潘玉玲＠蒼天の拳(Pān Yù-Líng@Souten no Ken) 100位　8票　エミリア＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Emilia@Romeo x Juliet) 100位　8票　磯貝由香＠あさっての方向。(Isogai Yuka@Asatte no Houkou) 100位　8票　ソフトボール部員（先輩）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of softball(Senpai)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 100位　8票　ハンナ＠シムーン(Hanna@Simoun) 106位　7票　小泉麻衣＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Koizumi Mai@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 106位　7票　メイド＠xxxHOLiC(The Maid@xxxHOLiC) 106位　7票　チビ姫＠吉宗(Chibi-hime@Yoshimune) 106位　7票　阿波唯＠妖逆門(Anami Yui@Bakegyamon) 106位　7票　みどりはらみみりん＠しましまとらのしまじろう(Midorihara Mimirin@Shimashima Tora no Shimajirou) 106位　7票　碓井幸＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Usui Sachi@Onegai My Melody Series) 112位　6票　レイニー（しずくちゃんの母）＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Rainy(Shizu ku-chan's Mother)@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 112位　6票　チムニー＠ONE PIECE(Chimney@ONE PIECE) 112位　6票　魎皇鬼＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Ryououki@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 112位　6票　メイ＠ピンキーストリート(Mei@Pinky Street) 112位　6票　鈴木茜＠ちょこッとSister(Suzuki Akane@Chocotto Sister) 112位　6票　きぬよ＠どうぶつの森(Kinuyo@Doubutsu no Mori) 112位　6票　カコの姉＠ぼくらの(Kako's big Sister@Bokura no) 112位　6票　ナジ＠NIGHT HEAD GENESIS(Naji@NIGHT HEAD GENESIS) 120位　5票　やきそば屋の前で桃香の隣に居る黒髪ロングヘアーの女生徒＠桃華月憚(The female Student with black long hair being next to Touka in front of a fried noodle shop@Touka Gettan) 120位　5票　ワンミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Wanmi@Onegai My Melody Series) 120位　5票　マリア・アルカード＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Maria Alucard@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) 120位　5票　春子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Haruko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 120位　5票　ミカ＠バーテンダー(Mika@Bartender) 120位　5票　抽選会場にいた女子＠おおきく振りかぶって(The Girl being in the hall for the pairing for the tournament@Ookiku Furikabutte) 120位　5票　北石照代＠忍たま乱太郎(Kitaishi Teruyo@Nintama Rantarou) 120位　5票　妃魅禍＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Himika@Koutetsu JEEG) 128位　4票　櫛村塗絵＠xxxHOLiC(Kushimura Nurie@xxxHOLiC) 128位　4票　宙美春＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Oozora Miharu@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 128位　4票　ローラ・マレー＠風の少女エミリー(Laula Murrey@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 128位　4票　琴波＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Kotoha@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) 128位　4票　鈴木こずえ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Suzuki Kozue@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 128位　4票　ブリジット・アンバー＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Bridget Amber@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) 128位　4票　パフィ・エンジェル＠ディノブレイカー(Puffy Angel@Dinobreaker) 128位　4票　ばあさん警官＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(The old Policewoman@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 128位　4票　大瀬優子＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Oose Yuuko@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) 128位　4票　コキンちゃん＠それいけ！アンパンマン いのちの星のドーリィ／コキンちゃんとあおいなみだ(Kokin-chan@Soreike! Anpanman Inochi no Hoshi Doly/Kokin-chan to Aoi Namida) 128位　4票　曹春揚（ツァオ・チュンヤン）＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Cao Chun Yan@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) 128位　4票　家庭科部部長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Leader of the house economics club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 128位　4票　ゼフィロス・フェニックス＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Zephyros Phoenix@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) 128位　4票　海坊主の妻＠ラブ★コン(Umibouzu's Wife@Love Com) 128位　4票　マキ＠星空キセキ(Maki@Hoshizora Kiseki) 128位　4票　ツララさん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Tsurara-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 128位　4票　テナー＠ゲド戦記(Tenar@Gedo Senki) 128位　4票　マリカ＠銀色のオリンシス(Marika@Giniro no Olynssis) 128位　4票　クリスティ・アウレリアス＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Christy Aurelian@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 128位　4票　ママ＠Hello Kitty りんごの森のミステリー(Mama@Hello Kitty Ringo no Mori no Mystery) 148位　3票　賭場にいた女＠精霊の守り人(The Woman in the gambling house@Seirei no Moribito) 148位　3票　アキエ＠サルゲッチュ 〜オンエアー〜 2nd(Akie@Saru Getchu ~On Air~ 2nd) 148位　3票　マリー（パリの公園にいた幼女）＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Marie(The little Girl in the park of Paris)@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 148位　3票　彩花＠xxxHOLiC(Ayaka@xxxHOLiC) 148位　3票　織部雛乃＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Oribe Hinano@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) 148位　3票　山田あゆみの母＠ハチミツとクローバーII(Yamada Ayumi's Mother@Honey and Clover II) 148位　3票　聖ちゃん＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hijiri-chan@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 148位　3票　メドロック＠奏光のストレイン(Medlock@Soukou no Strain) 156位　2票　シャーン＠デルトラクエスト(Sharn@Deltra Quest) 156位　2票　メアリー＝シャロット＠シュヴァリエ(Mary Shalott@Chevalier) 156位　2票　片岡れんげ＠名探偵コナン(Kataoka Renge@Meitantei Conan) 156位　2票　アニー＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Annie@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) 156位　2票　りつ（りんの祖母）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Ritsu(Rin's Grandmother)@Nagasarete Airantou) 156位　2票　メアリ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Mary@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 156位　2票　ミコトの妹＠Over Drive(Mikoto's little Sister@Over Drive) 156位　2票　小倉朔子＠名探偵コナン(Ogura Sakuko@Meitantei Conan) 156位　2票　キャンティ＠名探偵コナン(Canty@Meitantei Conan) 156位　2票　ヨウコ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Youko@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 156位　2票　ちえみ＠無敵看板娘(Chiemi@Muteki Kanban Musume) 156位　2票　ジーン・ザビエル＠機動戦士ガンダム MS IGLOO 黙示録0079(Jean Xavier@Kidou Senshi Gundam MS IGLOO Mokushiroku 0079) 156位　2票　アスタ＠.hack//Roots(Asuta@.hack//Roots) 169位　1票　アイリーン・ケント（ケント夫人）＠風の少女エミリー(Aileen Kent(Mrs. Kent)@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 169位　1票　プッチ＠ネポス・ナポス(Pucchi@Nepos Napos) 169位　1票　チョパ森＠ONE PIECE(Chopa Mori@ONE PIECE) 169位　1票　Daniel's Girlfriend＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Daniel`s Girlfriend@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) 169位　1票　吉見葉月＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Hazuki@Ghost Hunt) 169位　1票　マギー・ヒラオカ＠MOONLIGHT MILE(Maggy Hiraoka@MOONLIGHT MILE) 169位　1票　サツキ＠ICE(Satsuki@ICE) 169位　1票　M＠CATBLUE：DYNAMITE(M@CATBLUE：DYNAMITE) 169位　1票　サッちゃん＠鬼公子炎魔(Sa-cchan@Kikoushi Enma) 169位　1票　芦川アヤ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Ashikawa Aya@Brave Story) 169位　1票　紅子＠Amazing Nuts！(Beniko@Amazing Nuts!) 169位　1票　龍宮女天＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Ryuuguu Tennyo@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 169位　1票　ラセーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Laseine@Yamatonadeshiko Shichihenge) 169位　1票　柳夏江＠太陽の黙示録(Ryuu Natsue@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) 169位　1票　エンジュの妹＠マージナルプリンス 〜月桂樹の王子達〜(Enju's little Sister@Marginal Prince ~Gekkeiju no Oujitachi~) 169位　1票　小林澄子＠名探偵コナン(Kobayashi Sumiko@Meitantei Conan) 185位　0票　軽部ロミ＠名探偵コナン(Karube Romi@Meitantei Conan) Group 5 *1位　633票　瀬戸燦＠瀬戸の花嫁(Seto San@Seto no Hanayome) 2位　504票　源千華留＠ストロベリー・パニック(Minamoto Chikaru@Strawberry Panic) 3位　495票　シエスタ＠ゼロの使い魔(Siesta@Zero no Tsukaima) 4位　488票　厳島貴子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Itsukushima Takako@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) 5位　454票　園崎詩音＠ひぐらしのなく頃に(Sonozaki Shion@Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 6位　447票　沢近愛理＠スクールランブル 二学期(Sawachika Eri@School Rumble Second Term) 7位　440票　柏葉巴＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Kashiwaba Tomoe@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) 8位　387票　南都夜々＠ストロベリー・パニック(Nanto Yaya@Strawberry Panic) *9位　358票　晃・E・フェラーリ＠ARIA The NATURAL(Akira E. Ferrari@ARIA The NATURAL) 10位　284票　水瀬伊織＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Minase Iori@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) 11位　253票　永澄の母＠瀬戸の花嫁(Nagasumi's Mother@Seto no Hanayome) 12位　237票　ネリネ（リン）＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Nerine(Rin)@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) 13位　226票　二条乃梨子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Nijou Noriko@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) 14位　175票　田中ぷにえ＠大魔法峠(Tanaka Punie@Dai Mahou Touge) 15位　168票　上岡由佳里＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Kamioka Yukari@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) 16位　166票　高峰小雪＠はぴねす！(Takamine Koyuki@Happiness!) 17位　160票　神無月めぐみ＠無敵看板娘(Kannazuki Megumi@Muteki Kanban Musume) 18位　151票　せんだん＠いぬかみっ！(Sendan@Inukami!) 19位　140票　川壁桃花＠桃華月憚(Kawakabe Momoka@Touka Gettan) 20位　139票　朝倉和美＠ネギま！？(Asakura Kazumi@Negima!?) 20位　139票　荻上千佳＠げんしけん(Ogiue Chika@Genshiken) 22位　133票　エイプリル＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(April@Coyote Ragtime Show) 22位　133票　呉羽冬華＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Kureha Touka@Shining Tears x Wind) 24位　129票　リオーネ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Lione@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 25位　128票　榊瑞樹＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Sakaki Mizuki@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 25位　128票　花園花鈴＠かみちゃまかりん(Hanazono Karin@Kamichama Karin) 27位　121票　秋山時乃＠くじびきアンバランス(Akiyama Tokino@Kujibiki Unbalance) 28位　118票　スクルド＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Skuld@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 29位　117票　キノ＠キノの旅 -the Beautiful World- 病気の国 -For You-(Kino@Kino no Tabi -the Beautiful World- Byouki no Kuni -For You-) 30位　110票　ワラゲブラック＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Waragetcha Black@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 31位　109票　かがみ＠ながされて藍蘭島(Kagami@Nagasarete Airantou) 32位　108票　カーシャ・マーベリック＠SoltyRei(Kasia Marvelick@SoltyRei) *33位　102票　ニコ・ロビン（ミス・オールサンデー）＠ONE PIECE(Nico Robin(Miss Allsunday)@ONE PIECE) 34位　100票　小泉チカ＠今日の5の2(Koizumi Chika@Kyou no Go no Ni) 35位　91票　ミリア＠CLAYMORE(Miria@CLAYMORE) 36位　89票　冬海笙子＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Fuyuumi Syouko@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 37位　80票　ライネ＠円盤皇女ワるきゅーレ 時と夢と銀河の宴(Raine@UFO Princess valkyrie Toki to Ginga no Utage) 38位　74票　ナミ＠ONE PIECE(Nami@ONE PIECE) 38位　74票　増子美香＠Yes！プリキュア5(Masuko Mika@Yes! PreCure5) 40位　73票　リューネ・ゾルダーク＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Ryune@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 41位　72票　マツリ＠ロケットガール(Matsuri@Rocket Girl) 42位　69票　カレン・クラヴィウス＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Karen Clavius@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) 42位　69票　芹川千歳＠ちょこッとSister(Serikawa Chitose@Chocotto Sister) 44位　65票　春野サクラ＠NARUTO -ナルト- シリーズ(Haruno Sakura@NARUTO -naruto- Series) 45位　64票　石蕗亜由美＠風の聖痕(Tsuwabuki Ayumi@Kaze no Stigma) 45位　64票　生徒会長＠ひとひら(Seitokai Chou (Student Council President)@Hitohira) 47位　63票　近衛ほのか＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Konoe Honoka@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) 48位　61票　ティナ・ローター＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Tina Lawter@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 49位　59票　周藤汐音＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Sudou Shione@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) 49位　59票　ソーヤー＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Sawyer@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) 51位　57票　ヴィクトリア・パワード＠武装錬金(Victoria Powered@Busourenkin) 52位　54票　エルザ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Elsa@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 53位　50票　メガばあ＠電脳コイル(Mega-baa@Dennou Coil) 54位　48票　汐崎琴美＠あさっての方向。(Shiozaki Kotomi@Asatte no Houkou) 55位　45票　タンバ・リン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Tanba Rin@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 55位　45票　ドキンちゃん＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Dokin-chan@Soreike! Anpanman) 57位　42票　本庄美風＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Honjou Mikaze@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 58位　40票　ロイア＠牙 -KIBA-(Roya@Kiba -KIBA-) 59位　39票　サヤ＠精霊の守り人(Saya@Seirei no Moribito) 60位　38票　ラビー＠ケロロ軍曹(Lavie@Keroro Gunsou) 60位　38票　秋元まどか＠Yes！プリキュア5(Akimoto Madoka@Yes! PreCure5) 62位　36票　フーケ＠ゼロの使い魔(Fouquet@Zero no Tsukaima) 62位　36票　エミリィ（人形）＠奏光のストレイン(Emily(The Doll)@Soukou no Strain) 62位　36票　ディーヴァ＠BLOOD+(Diva@BLOOD+) 65位　35票　アイラ＠シムーン(Aira@Simoun) 66位　31票　リサ・ハンビー＠くじびきアンバランス(Lisa Humvee@Kujibiki Unbalance) 66位　31票　マチヤ・マティア＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Machiya Matia@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) 68位　29票　夢原恵美＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yumehara Megumi@Yes! PreCure5) 69位　26票　浅見ひびき＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Asami Hibiki@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 70位　21票　ミゼット・クローベル＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Misette Claubell@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 70位　21票　ユカリコ・シュタインベルグ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Yukariko Steinberg@Mai-Otome Zwei) 70位　21票　玲＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Rei@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 73位　20票　篠宮由香里＠風の聖痕(Shinomiya Yukari@Kaze no Stigma) 73位　20票　やや＠ながされて藍蘭島(Yaya@Nagasarete Airantou) 73位　20票　オーリス（レジアスの秘書）＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Auris(Re gius's Secretary)@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 76位　19票　石原信子＠ラブ★コン(Ishihara Nobuko@Love Com) 77位　18票　雪野美奈＠スクールランブル 二学期(Yukino Mina@School Rumble Second Term) 77位　18票　河井沙織（さーちゃん）＠武装錬金(Kawai Saori(Saa-chan)@Busourenkin) 77位　18票　石坂みどり（よしながみどり）＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Ishizaka Midori(Yoshinaga Midori)@Crayon Shinchan) 77位　18票　九条昴＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Kujou Subaru@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) 77位　18票　石蕗真由美＠風の聖痕(Tsuwabuki Mayumi@Kaze no Stigma) 82位　17票　藤見千尋＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Fujimi Chihiro@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 82位　17票　カテジナ＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Katejina@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 82位　17票　水坂憐＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Mizusaka Ren@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) 82位　17票　李走影（リ・ツァウイェン）＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Li Chau Yan@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 86位　16票　藤田美月＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Fujita Mitsuki@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) 87位　15票　ヤームル＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Yaamuru@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 87位　15票　緑川七菜子＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Midorikawa Nanako@NHK ni Youkoso!) 89位　14票　京子＠Venus Versus Virus(Kyouko@Venus Versus Virus) 89位　14票　カヤ＠ONE PIECE(Kaya@ONE PIECE) 89位　14票　ニューター♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Newter@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 89位　14票　ショコラ＠ひだまりスケッチ(Chocola@Hidamari Sketch) 93位　13票　鷹見沢春日＠夜明け前より瑠璃色な Crescent Love(Karamizawa Haruhi@Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro na Crescent Love) 93位　13票　篠田美雨＠NANA(Shinoda Miu@NANA) 93位　13票　ルカ＠Venus Versus Virus(Luka@Venus Versus Virus) 96位　12票　丸茂珠美＠ちょこッとSister(Marumo Tamami@Chocotto Sister) 96位　12票　アンカー＠らき☆すた(Anchor@Lucky Star) 96位　12票　イエラ巴門＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Iera Hamon@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 96位　12票　翠＠ちょこッとSister(Midori@Chocotto Sister) 100位　11票　ホーリーベル＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Holy Bell@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 100位　11票　女覚醒者（素麺）＠CLAYMORE(The awaked Woman(Soumen)@CLAYMORE) 100位　11票　園芸部員＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of the gardening club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 100位　11票　シトロン・リモーネ＠トップをねらえ2！(Citrone Rimone@Top wo Nerae2!) 100位　11票　城戸舟子＠ロックマンエグゼ BEAST+(Kido Syuuko@Rockman Exe Beast+) 100位　11票　前生徒会長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The former President of the student council@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 100位　11票　ドクトリーヌ・くれは＠ONE PIECE(Doctorine Kureha@ONE PIECE) 107位　10票　オヒュカス＠流星のロックマン(Ohyukasu@Ryuusei no Rockman) 107位　10票　魚の目お銀＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Uonome Ogin@Crayon Shinchan) 107位　10票　犬神歩笑＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Inugami Poemu@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) 110位　9票　エイーダ・ロッサ＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Eida Rossa@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) 110位　9票　ランスロットの妻＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Lancelot's Wife@Romeo x Juliet) 110位　9票　ミサキ＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(Misaki@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) 110位　9票　鈴木りんか＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Suzuki Rinka@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) 110位　9票　ジジ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Gigi@Mai-Otome Zwei) 115位　8票　護刃＠ツバサ・クロニクル シリーズ(Yuzuriha@Tsubasa Chronicle Series) 115位　8票　六条章子の取り巻きの黒髪ショートの蓮会メンバー＠桃華月憚(The Hasukai Member of Rokujou Syouko's followers with black short hair@Touka Gettan) 115位　8票　古代亜紀＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Kodai Aki@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) 115位　8票　橘霧香＠風の聖痕(Tachibana Kirika@Kaze no Stigma) 115位　8票　京極貴恵子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Kyougoku Kieko@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) 120位　7票　エマ＠RED GARDEN(Emma@RED GARDEN) 120位　7票　ユンボ・ナニワ＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Yumbo Naniwa@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) 120位　7票　星川花＠REIDEEN(Hoshikawa Hana@REIDEEN) 120位　7票　源奈々子＠capeta(Minamoto Nanako@capeta) 124位　6票　精霊爆弾に封じ込められていた精霊＠神曲奏界ポリフォニカ(The Fairy sealed in the bomb@Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica) 124位　6票　20号＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(20 Gou@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) 124位　6票　まみ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Mami@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) 124位　6票　香坂百合＠NANA(Kousaka Yuri@NANA) 124位　6票　ふきでものマリー＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Fukidemono Mary@Crayon Shinchan) 124位　6票　いちごちゃん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Ichigo-chan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 124位　6票　アンナ＠RED GARDEN(Anna@RED GARDEN) 131位　5票　凛＠xxxHOLiC(Rin@xxxHOLiC) 131位　5票　マリア＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Maria@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 131位　5票　リンド＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Lind@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) 131位　5票　佐古レイ＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Sako Rei@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 131位　5票　山田伝蔵の妻＠忍たま乱太郎(Yamada Densai's Wife@Nintama Rantarou) 131位　5票　ストレインプロトタイプに乗ってたエミリィ＠奏光のストレイン(Emily in the prototype strain@Soukou no Strain) 131位　5票　ノリミ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Norimi@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 131位　5票　観音寺紀子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Kannonji Noriko@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 131位　5票　ミミ先生＠それいけ！アンパンマン(Mimi-sensei@Soreike! Anpanman) 131位　5票　メグ＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Megu@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) 141位　4票　セレスティーヌ・ブニュエル＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Celestine Bunuel@GR -GIANT ROBO-) 141位　4票　魔曇菜夜＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Makumo Nayo@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 141位　4票　侍女ミラノ＠MURDER PRINCESS(The lady's maid Milano@MURDER PRINCESS) 141位　4票　チカゲ（カスミ）＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Chikage(Kasumi )@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) 141位　4票　プリンセス・ダラミ＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(Princess Darami@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) 146位　3票　純子＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Junko@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) 146位　3票　如月＠忍たま乱太郎(Kisaragi@Nintama Rantarou) 146位　3票　伝説のオシャレマスター＠オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー／しあわせのまほう(The legendary fashonable Master@Oshare Majo Love and Berry/Shiawase no Mahou) 146位　3票　Coach's mother -in-law＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Coach's mother -in-law@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2) 146位　3票　フレイア＠009-1(Freja@009-1) 146位　3票　チヨ＠NARUTO -ナルト- 疾風伝(Chiyo@NARUTO -naruto- Shippuuden) 146位　3票　森内樹里＠地獄少女 二籠(Moriuchi Juri@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) 146位　3票　ミカ＠Venus Versus Virus(Mika@Venus Versus Virus) 146位　3票　ユキ＠ICE(Yuki@ICE) 146位　3票　小隅ますみ＠ちょこッとSister(Osumi Masumi@Chocotto Sister) 146位　3票　シャルロット＠シュガーバニーズ(Charlotte@Sugar Bunnies) 146位　3票　よかっさん＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yoka-ssan@Kirarin Revolution) 146位　3票　キメラ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Chimera@MAR-Marheaven-) 146位　3票　尾上麻華＠名探偵コナン(Ogami Asaka@Meitantei Conan) 160位　2票　犬美＠大魔法峠(Inumi@Dai Mahou Touge) 160位　2票　ポーンチェスモン黒＠デジモンセイバーズ(Pawn Chessmon Black@Digimon Savers) 160位　2票　大谷の姉＠ラブ★コン(Ootani's big Sister@Love Com) 160位　2票　エアリアル＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Ariel@Romeo x Juliet) 160位　2票　山田美子＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yamada Yoshiko@Kirarin Revolution) 160位　2票　リュドミラ・ツンドラー＠009-1(Lyudmila Tundra@009-1) 160位　2票　OL3人組＠スカルマン(The three office Ladies@Skullman) 160位　2票　伊集院パンダバ＠がってんばつ丸の回転ずし(Ijuuin Pandaba@Gatten Batsumaru no Kaitenzushi) 160位　2票　ジェサラ＠牙 -KIBA-(Jesara@Kiba -KIBA-) 160位　2票　かにはらゆみこ（カニ）＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Kanihara Yumiko@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) 160位　2票　アルマ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Arma@MAR-Marheaven-) 171位　1票　オドレイ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Audrey@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 171位　1票　ノリコ＠ピンキーストリート(Noriko@Pinky Street) 171位　1票　コンミ＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Konmi@Onegai My Melody Series) 171位　1票　聖モイラッキー＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Seimoi Lucky@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 171位　1票　目黒美弥＠名探偵コナン(Meguro Miya@Meitantei Conan) 171位　1票　シャルロットのママ＠シュガーバニーズ(Charlotte's Mother@Sugar Bunnies) 171位　1票　蔡慶鈴（ツァイチンリン）＠太陽の黙示録(Tsuai Chin Rin@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) 171位　1票　ヨハンナ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Johanna@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 171位　1票　本田朝子（朝ちゃん）＠おじゃる丸(Honda Asako(Asa-chan)@Ojarumaru) 171位　1票　スワン・鐘＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Swan Chen@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) 171位　1票　プリムデイル夫人＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Mrs. Primdail@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 171位　1票　RARA-B＠Amazing Nuts！(RARA-B@Amazing Nuts!) 171位　1票　雅美＠働きマン(Masami@Hatarakiman) 184位　0票　和音ーズA＠かみちゃまかりん(Kazunes A@Kamichama Karin) 184位　0票　道反（ちがえし）の巫女＠少年陰陽師(Chigaeshi no Miko@Shounen Onmyouji) Group 6 *1位　476票　まち＠ながされて藍蘭島(Machi@Nagasarete Airantou) 2位　418票　石月こより＠sola(Ishizuki Koyori@sola) 3位　400票　カミュ＠うたわれるもの(Kamu@Utawarerumono) 4位　374票　平井ゆかり＠灼眼のシャナ(Hirai Yukari@Shakugan no Shana) 4位　374票　泉かなた＠らき☆すた(Izumi Kanata@Lucky Star) 6位　365票　塚本天満＠スクールランブル 二学期(Tsukamoto Tenma@School Rumble Second Term) 7位　341票　銀（イン／キルシィ）＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Yin@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 8位　331票　萩原雪歩＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Hagiwara Yukiho@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) *9位　315票　天野美汐＠Kanon(Amano Mishio@Kanon) 10位　311票　周防美琴＠スクールランブル 二学期(Suou Mikoto@School Rumble Second Term) 11位　250票　鴇羽舞衣＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Tokiha Mai@Mai-Otome Zwei) 12位　238票　カリム・グラシア＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Carim Gracia@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 13位　235票　マシロ・ブラン・ド・ヴィントブルーム＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Mashiro Blan de Windbloom@Mai-Otome Zwei) 14位　222票　イルファ HMX-17a＠OVA ToHeart2(Ilfa HMX-17a@OVA ToHeart2) 15位　201票　ハルカ・アーミテージ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Haruka Armitage@Mai-Otome Zwei) 16位　195票　エルスティン・ホー＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Erstin Ho@Mai-Otome Zwei) 17位　191票　野田恵＠のだめカンタービレ(Noda Megumi@Nodame Cantabile) 18位　188票　クレア＠CLAYMORE(Clare@CLAYMORE) 19位　183票　榊美麗＠ひとひら(Sakaki Mirei@Hitohira) 20位　173票　弥生水奈＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Yayoi Mina@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 21位　172票　ジュリエット（オーディン）＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Juliet(Odin)@Rom eo x Juliet) 22位　169票　リリオ＠エル・カザド(Lirio@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 23位　158票　ミルフィーユ・桜葉＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(Milfeulle Sakuraba@Galaxy Angel-Rune) 24位　156票　キュルケ・アウグスタ・フレデリカ・フォン・アンハルツ・ツェルプストー＠ゼロの使い魔 (Kirche@Zero no Tsukaima) 25位　153票　モリナス＠シムーン(Morinasu@Simoun) 26位　152票　アルテッサ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Altessa@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 27位　148票　鷹花スミレ＠Venus Versus Virus(Takahana Sumire@Venus Versus Virus) 28位　146票　守東由美子（守東由利子）＠桃華月憚(Kamiazuma Yumiko(Kamiazuma Yuriko)@Touka Gettan) 29位　142票　夢原のぞみ（キュアドリーム）＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yumehara Nozomi(Cure Dream)@Yes! PreCure5) 30位　139票　上条沙耶＠はぴねす！(Kamijou Saya@Happiness!) 31位　138票　小鳥遊圭＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Takanashi Kei@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) 32位　136票　シャーウッド姫＠怪物王女(Sherwood@Kaibutsu Oujo) *33位　134票　かおん＠京四郎と永遠の空(Kaon@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) 34位　130票　早乙女ハルナ＠ネギま！？(Saotome Haruna@Negima!?) 35位　111票　支倉令＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Hasekura Rei@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) 36位　90票　蛭田麗亜＠シャイニング・ティアーズ×ウィンド(Hiruta Reia@Shining Tears x Wind) 37位　88票　霧原未咲＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Kirihara Misaki@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 38位　84票　シェンホワ＠BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage(Shenhoa@BLACK LAGOON The Second Barrage) 39位　82票　宮河ひかげ＠らき☆すた(Miyakawa Hikage@Lucky Star) 40位　66票　チエ・ハラード＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Chie Hallard@Mai-Otome Zwei) 41位　61票　キノン＠天元突破グレンラガン(Kinon@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 42位　51票　リフィル・セイジ＠OVA テイルズ オブ シンフォニア THE ANIMATION(Refill Sage@OVA Tales of Symphonia THE ANIMATION) 42位　51票　ヴィヴィアン・ジョーンズ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Vivian Jones@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 44位　49票　レオナ・ガーシュタイン＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Leona Garschtein@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 45位　48票　北条美奈＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Houjou Mina@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 46位　47票　ひよこっこ＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Hiyokokko@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 46位　47票　テンテン＠NARUTO -ナルト-(@) 48位　46票　ルキノ・リリエ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Rukino Ririe@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 49位　43票　結野アナ＠銀魂(Ketsuno Ana@Gintama) 50位　42票　イリーナ・ウッズ＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Irina Woods@Mai-Otome Zwei) 51位　33票　ヒロ子＠怪物王女(Hiroko@Kaibutsu Oujo) 52位　31票　みけにゃんこ＠しばわんこの和のこころ(Mike Nyanko@Shiba Wanko no Wa no Kokoro) 52位　31票　メイイェン＠ZEGAPAIN(May-Yen@ZEGAPAIN) 54位　29票　マーチ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(March@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 54位　29票　土井静羽＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Doi Shizuha@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 56位　27票　エクレール・トネール＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Éclair Tonnerre@Ouran High School Host Club) 56位　27票　ニルバール・ネフェー＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Nilval Nephew@Heroic Age) 58位　26票　水口ちさと＠sola(Mizuguchi Chisato@sola) 59位　25票　トーレ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Tre@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 60位　24票　朝倉マユ＠流星のロックマン(Asakura Mayu@Ryuusei no Rockman) 60位　24票　巴沙代＠ケータイ少女(Tomoe Sayo@Keitai Syoujo) 62位　21票　小山むさえ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Koyama Musae@Crayon Shinchan) 62位　21票　天鳳＠大江戸ロケット(Tenhou@Oh! Edo Rocket) 64位　19票　早川友梨＠時をかける少女(Hayakawa Yuuri@Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo) 64位　19票　森里恵＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Morisato Megumi@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 64位　19票　天羽菜美＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Amou Nami@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 67位　17票　浦賀真名＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Uraga Mana@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) 67位　17票　ジョディ・スターリング＠名探偵コナン(Jody Stirling@Meitantei Conan) 67位　17票　エンネア＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Ennea@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) 67位　17票　おりく＠大江戸ロケット(Oriku@Oh! Edo Rocket) 71位　16票　桃園ひかり＠桃華月憚(Momozono Hikari@Touka Gettan) 71位　16票　まっち＠アニマル横町(Macchi@Animal Yokochou) 71位　16票　モミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Momi@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 71位　16票　森下礼美＠ゴーストハント(Morishita Reimi@Ghost Hunt) 75位　15票　ヤサコの母＠電脳コイル(Yasako's Mother@Dennou Coil) 75位　15票　ジェミニ・サンライズ＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Gemini Sunrise@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) 77位　14票　アナ＠MURDER PRINCESS(Anna@MURDER PRINCESS) 77位　14票　鈴木萌＠のだめカンタービレ(Suzuki Moe@Nodame Cantabile) 77位　14票　ハニーちゃん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Honey-chan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 80位　13票　新条さくら＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Shinjou Sakura@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 80位　13票　橘愛＠神様家族(Tachibana Ai@Kamisama Kazoku) 80位　13票　しまシマ子＠アニマル横町(Shimashimako@Animal Yokochou) 83位　12票　ハヤテが小学生の時の担任＠ハヤテのごとく！(The class Teacher when Hayate was a primary schoolchild@Hayate the Combat Butler) 83位　12票　アンジェリカ・バーンズ＠コヨーテ ラグタイムショー(Angelica Burns@Coyote Ragtime Show) 83位　12票　アラクネア＠Yes！プリキュア5(Arachnea@Yes! PreCure5) 86位　11票　宮本由美＠名探偵コナン(Miyamoto Yumi@Meitantei Conan) 86位　11票　不思議ちゃん＠桃華月憚(Fushigi-chan@Touka Gettan) 86位　11票　山田二菜（ニナ）＠まもって！ロリポップ(Yamada Nina@Mamotte! Lolipop) 86位　11票　イ・ヨンセン＠少女チャングムの夢(Lee Yeon Saeng@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 86位　11票　アルマ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Arma@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 86位　11票　ミア＠N・H・Kにようこそ！(Mia@NHK ni Youkoso!) 86位　11票　大珠裕美＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Ootama Hiromi@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 93位　10票　エルメイダ＠牙 -KIBA-(Elmeyda@Kiba -KIBA-) 93位　10票　ノジコ＠ONE PIECE(Nojiko@ONE PIECE) 93位　10票　北条美鈴＠桃華月憚(Rokujou Misuzu@Touka Gettan) 96位　9票　長谷杏奈＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Hase Anna@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) 96位　9票　カメリア＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Camellia@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 98位　8票　トメさん＠電脳コイル(Tome-san@Dennou Coil) 98位　8票　手芸部員＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The Member of the handicraft club@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 98位　8票　愛（ルル）＠神様家族(Ai(Ruru)@Kamisama Kazoku) 98位　8票　アテナ＠ロビーとケロビー(Athena@Robby to Kerobby) 98位　8票　通行人（女性）＠らき☆すた(The female Passerby@Lucky Star) 98位　8票　エリカ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Erika@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 104位　7票　胡散田ヒカリ＠ケロロ軍曹(Usanda Hikari@Keroro Gunsou) 104位　7票　消し子＠_summer(Keshiko@_summer) 104位　7票　小林直＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Kobayashi Nao@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 107位　6票　ルクレツィア・モレッティ＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Lucrezia Moretti@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 107位　6票　谷本かえで＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Tanimoto Kaede@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) 107位　6票　福富カメ子＠忍たま乱太郎(Fukutomi Kameko@Nintama Rantarou) 107位　6票　松原梢＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Matsubara Kozue@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 107位　6票　立石＠MAJOR 3rd season(Tateishi@MAJOR 3rd season) 107位　6票　遠野杏子＠東京魔人學園剣風帖 龍龍（トウ）(Toono Kyouko@Toukyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuuchou Tou) 107位　6票　ハヴィア＠BLOOD+(Havia@BLOOD+) 107位　6票　リカリッタ・アリエス＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Rikaritta Aries@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) 115位　5票　エンダー＠.hack//Roots(Ender@.hack//Roots) 115位　5票　ジッド＠デルトラクエスト(Jid@Deltra Quest) 115位　5票　セザリーヌ＠うっかりペネロペ(Césarine@Pénélope tête en l'air) 115位　5票　ジャックの母＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Jack's Mother@MAR-Marheaven-) 115位　5票　セイミー＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Seimii@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) 115位　5票　来島美和＠バーテンダー(Kurushima Miwa@Bartender) 115位　5票　三つ編みおさげの幼稚園児＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(The Kindergartener with a braid@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 122位　4票　ソウコ＠忍たま乱太郎(Souko@Nintama Rantarou) 122位　4票　イライザ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Eliza@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 122位　4票　山本亜紀＠Yes！プリキュア5(Yamamoto Aki@Yes! PreCure5) 122位　4票　ヒカリ＠RGBアドベンチャー(Hokari@RGB Adventure) 122位　4票　ガートルード・マクヴリーズ＠護くんに女神の祝福を！(Gertrude McVriese@Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Syukufuku wo!) 122位　4票　火狩＠ああっ女神さまっ それぞれの翼(Hikari@Ah My Goddess Sorezore no Tsubasa) 122位　4票　テレサ・ハミルトン＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Teresa Hamilton@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 122位　4票　リカ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Rika@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 122位　4票　鈴村翔子＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Suzumura Syouko@Gegege no Kitarou) 122位　4票　夢実ココロ＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Yumemi Kokoro@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) 132位　3票　カン・ドックの妻＠少女チャングムの夢(Deok Gu Cheo@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 132位　3票　赤い疾風に間違えられてた娘＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(The Girl who was mistaken for the Red Wind@Romeo x Juliet) 132位　3票　寮長＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(The dormitory Mother@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 132位　3票　空操弾馬の先生＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Kuusou Danma's Teacher@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) 132位　3票　クリス・カルマン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Chris Calman@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 132位　3票　トムおばさん＠風の少女エミリー(Mrs. Tom@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 132位　3票　淑琴（スーチン）＠太陽の黙示録(Su Chin@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) 132位　3票　萱野月枝＠鉄人28号 白昼の残月(Kayano Tsukie@Tetsujin 28 Gou Hakuchuu no Zangetsu) 132位　3票　間みお＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Hazama Mio@Black Jack 21) 132位　3票　セシル＠Saint October(Cecil@Saint October) 132位　3票　ナナ・ロックウェル＠SoltyRei(Nana Rockwell@SoltyRei) 132位　3票　朝倉マユのママ＠流星のロックマン(Asakura Mayu's Mama@Ryuusei no Rockman) 132位　3票　マリエット＠奏光のストレイン(Mariette@Soukou no Strain) 132位　3票　パンデモス♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Pandemos@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 132位　3票　クララ・エヴァンス＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Clara Evans@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 147位　2票　ライラ＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Lyla@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 147位　2票　キャサリン＠RED GARDEN(Catherin@RED GARDEN) 147位　2票　キササ＠名探偵コナン(Kisasa@Meitantei Conan) 147位　2票　サヤカ＠銀河鉄道物語 シリーズ(Sayaka@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari Series) 147位　2票　ツキミ姫＠アタゴオルは猫の森(Tsukimi-hime@Atagoal ha Neko no Mori) 147位　2票　わらしべを鼻に入れた少女＠ギャラクシーエンジェる〜ん(The Girl who put Warashibe in her nose@Galaxy Angel-Rune) 147位　2票　キャう子＠レオナルド博士とキリン村のなかまたち(Kyauko@Dr. Leonard to Kirin Mura no Nakama-tachi) 147位　2票　高見沢＠鉄人28号 白昼の残月(Takamizawa@Tetsujin 28 Gou Hakuchuu no Zangetsu) 147位　2票　大河双葉＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Taiga Futaba@Sakura Taisen New York - NY) 147位　2票　アリョーナ・テルミン（009-10）＠009-1(Алёна Термен(009-10)@009-1) 147位　2票　榎本梓＠名探偵コナン(Enomoto Azusa@Meitantei Conan) 147位　2票　パラダイス＠オーバン・スターレーサーズ(Paradise@Oban Star-Racers) 147位　2票　エイラ・イルマタル・ユーティライネン＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Ayla Ilmatar Juutilainen@Strike Witches) 147位　2票　ゲルトルート・バルクホルン＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Gertrud Barkhorn@Strike Witches) 147位　2票　春野コスモス＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Haruno Cosmos@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) 147位　2票　ミチル＠ゴーストハント(Michiru@Ghost Hunt) 147位　2票　ロクサーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Roxanne@Yamatonadeshik o Shichihenge) 147位　2票　戸山さん＠あたしンち(Toyama-san@Atashinchi) 147位　2票　あさぎ＠ウィッチブレイド(Asagi@Witchblade) 147位　2票　如月奈美＠スカルマン(Kisaragi Nami@Skullman) 147位　2票　大谷の母＠ラブ★コン(Ootani's little Sister@Love Com) 147位　2票　マドレーヌ＠ヤマトナデシコ七変化(Madeleine@Yamatonadesh iko Shichihenge) 147位　2票　ラブさん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Love-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 170位　1票　Maria＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Maria@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) 170位　1票　シャーリー＠爆裂天使〜インフィニティ〜(Sherly@Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~) 170位　1票　議長＠エル・カザド(The chair@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 170位　1票　マーヤ＠ネポス・ナポス(Mahya@Nepos Napos) 170位　1票　フィレーナ＠Saint October(Filena@Saint October) 170位　1票　桃源如来＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Tougennyorai@Syuku ! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 170位　1票　ミュスカ＠ガラスの艦隊(Mischka@Glass no Kantai) 170位　1票　Manager＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Manager@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) 170位　1票　ジュリア・F・レインハート＠銀河鉄道物語〜永遠への分岐点〜(Julia F. Reinhart@Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari ~Towa he no Bunkiten~) 170位　1票　マダムパンプキン＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Madam Pumpkin@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) 170位　1票　ジェシカ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Jessica@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 170位　1票　美咲早紀＠爆丸 -バトルブローラーズ-(Misaki Saki@Bakugan -Battle Brawlers-) 170位　1票　縁縄如天＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Ennawa Nyoten@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 170位　1票　ジエン＠シルクロード少年 ユート(Jien@Silk Road Shounen Yuuto) 170位　1票　柳沢福子＠ふるさと-JAPAN(Yanagisawa Fukuko@Furusato -JAPAN) 170位　1票　美幸（ママ）＠親子クラブ(Miyuki(Mama)@Oyako Club) Group 7 *1位　770票　フェイト・T・ハラオウン＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Fate T. Harlaown@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 2位　591票　シャマル＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Shamal@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 3位　576票　C.C.（シーツー）＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(C.C.@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 4位　412票　アルフ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Arf@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 5位　390票　ユーフェミア・リ・ブリタニア＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Euphemia Li Britannia@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 6位　387票　白藤菜月（白ロリ）＠Saint October(Shirafuji Natsuki(White Loli)@Saint October) 7位　378票　葉山小十乃（黒ロリ）＠Saint October(Hayama Kotono(Black Loli)@Saint October) 8位　374票　姫＠怪物王女(Hime@Kaibutsu Oujo) *9位　360票　薔薇水晶＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Barasuisyou@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) 10位　277票　来栖とまり＠かしまし 〜ガール・ミーツ・ガール〜(Kurusu Tomari@Kashimashi ~Girl Meets Girl~) 11位　229票　和泉亜子＠ネギま！？(Izumi Ako@Negima!?) 12位　218票　せつな＠京四郎と永遠の空(Setsuna@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) 13位　190票　宝積寺れんげ＠桜蘭高校ホスト部(Housyakuji Renge@Ouran High School Host Club) 14位　186票　小日向すもも＠はぴねす！(Kohinata Sumomo@Happiness!) 15位　183票　姫百合珊瑚＠OVA ToHeart2(Himeyuri Sango@OVA ToHeart2) 16位　172票　花園静馬＠ストロベリー・パニック(Hanazono Shizuma@Strawberry Panic) 17位　160票　ネヴィリル＠シムーン(Neviril@Simoun) 18位　157票　リザ・ワイルドマン＠怪物王女(Lisa Wildman@Kaibutsu Oujo) 19位　142票　フロエ＠シムーン(Furoe@Simoun) 20位　138票　セーラ・ウィーレック＠奏光のストレイン(Sara Werec@Soukou no Strain) 21位　135票　ビビン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Pipin@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 22位　129票　椎名桜子＠ネギま！？(Shiina Sakurako@Negima!?) 23位　128票　春日部咲＠げんしけん(Kasukabe Saki@Genshiken) 24位　127票　まぁ（まぁ社長）＠ARIA The NATURAL(Maa(Maa-Shachou)@ARIA The NATURAL) 25位　121票　羽山海己＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Hayama Umi@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) 26位　120票　磯川ニーナ＠となグラ！(Isokawa Nina@Tona Gura!) 26位　120票　野々宮舞＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Nonomiya Mai@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 28位　119票　ディアネイラ・イ・ライシャ・アルトリア・オル・ユーノス＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Dei aneira Y Laitsa Altoria Ol Yunos@Heroic Age) 28位　119票　四葉五月＠ネギま！？(Yotsuba Satsuki@Negima!?) 30位　117票　ごきょうや＠いぬかみっ！(Gokyouya@Inukami!) 30位　117票　夢野琴＠おねがいマイメロディ シリーズ(Yumeno Koto@Onegai My Melody Series) 32位　108票　虎金井天々＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Koganei Tenten@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) *33位　107票　マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Marianne Vi Britannia@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 33位　107票　涼宮茜＠あゆまゆ劇場(Suzumiya Akane@AyuMayu Theatre) 35位　104票　猫谷海羽＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Nekoya Miu@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 36位　98票　クスハ・ミズハ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Kusuha Mizuha@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 36位　98票　高根美智子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Takane Michiko@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) 38位　95票　ステラ・ルーシェ＠機動戦士ガンダムSEED C.E.73 -STARGAZER(Stella Loussier@Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED C.E.73 -STARGAZER) 39位　86票　篠崎咲世子＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Shinozaki Sayoko@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 40位　84票　桐島沙衣里＠この青空に約束を- 〜ようこそつぐみ寮へ〜(Kirishima Saeri@Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo ~Youkoso Tsugumi Ryou he~) 41位　83票　佐藤良美＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Sato Yoshimi@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) 42位　76票　狩野水穂＠ストロベリー・パニック(Kanou Mizuho@Strawberry Panic) 43位　75票　エルザ＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Elsa@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) 44位　69票　ハルカ＠ポケットモンスター アドバンスジェネレーション(Haruka@Pocket Monster Advance Generation) 45位　63票　ヴァイレ＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Vaire@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 46位　62票　築山三奈子＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Tsukiyama Minako@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) 47位　54票　メイウー＠ZEGAPAIN(May-Yu@ZEGAPAIN) 48位　53票　流姫那由乃＠キスダム -ENGAGE planet-(Rukina Yuno@Kissdom -ENGAGE planet-) 49位　52票　エリス・L・マルヴィン＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Elis L. Malvin@Pumpkin Scissors) 50位　51票　峰不二子＠ルパン三世 セブンデイズラプソディ(Mine Fujiko@Lupin III Seven Days Rhapsody) 51位　50票　たしぎ＠ONE PIECE(Tashigi@ONE PIECE) 52位　44票　仙堂ナナ＠爆球HIT！ クラッシュビーダマン(Sendou Nana@Bakukyuu HIT! Crash Bedaman) 53位　43票　ロザリー・クローデル＠舞−乙HiME Zwei(Rosalie Claudel@Mai-Otome Zwei) 54位　42票　ヒメジ＠ひまわりっ！！(Himeji@Himawari!!) 55位　41票　隠岐清＠妖逆門(Oki Sayaka@Bakegyamon) 55位　41票　VIIのカプセルの中の女の子＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(The Girl in the VII capsule@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 57位　39票　田中ぴゅん＠大魔法峠(Tanaka Pyun@Dai Mahou Touge) 57位　39票　野比玉子＠ドラえもん(Nobi Tamako@Doraemon) 59位　35票　芳山和子＠時をかける少女(Yoshiyama Kazuko@Toki wo Kakeru Syoujo) 60位　33票　笹川京子＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Sasagawa Kyouko@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) 61位　32票　橘いづみ＠くじびきアンバランス(Tachibana Izumi@Kujibiki Unbalance) 62位　29票　コミケスタッフ＠らき☆すた(The Staff of Comiket@Lucky Star) 62位　29票　日向みのり＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hyuuga Minori@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) 64位　26票　エンゼル御前＠武装錬金(Angel Gozen@Busourenkin) 64位　26票　鬼丸真紀子＠無敵看板娘(Onimaru Makiko@Muteki Kanban Musume) 66位　25票　ウマカバーガーの店員＠武装錬金(The salesclerk of Umakaburger@Busourenkin) 67位　24票　井上＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(Inoue@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) 67位　24票　稲葉美樹＠スクールランブル 二学期(Inaba Miki@School Rumble Second Term) 69位　23票　グレイス・ジョーンズ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Grace Jones@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 69位　23票　幽霊の女の子＠スクールランブル 二学期(The ghost Girl@School Rumble Second Term) 71位　21票　エリナ・ペンドルトン＠ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ファントムブラッド(Erina Pendleton@Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Phantom Blood) 71位　21票　姫倉寧々＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Himekura Nene@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) 73位　20票　ルル＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Lulu@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 74位　19票　ピュピュ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Pyupyu@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 74位　19票　隣子＠スクールランブル 二学期(Tonariko@School Rumble Second Term) 76位　18票　サラの母＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Sarah's Mother@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) 76位　18票　こと（オババ）＠ながされて藍蘭島(Koto(Obaba)@Nagasaret e Airantou) 76位　18票　近衛たまみ＠Gift 〜ギフト〜 eternal rainbow(Konoe Tamami@Gift ~gift~ eternal rainbow) 79位　17票　桑原先生＠ひだまりスケッチ(Kuwabara-sensei@Hidamari Sketch) 80位　16票　なずな＠アイドルマスター XENOGLOSSIA(Nazuna@iDOLM@STER XENOGLOSSIA) 80位　16票　セイ＠爆裂天使〜インフィニティ〜(Sei@Bakuretsu Tenshi ~Infinity~) 82位　15票　コニス＠ONE PIECE(Conis@ONE PIECE) 82位　15票　ユカ＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Yuka@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 84位　14票　三橋尚江＠おおきく振りかぶって(Mihashi Naoe@Ookiku Furikabutte) 84位　14票　ユナ＠MURDER PRINCESS(Yuna@MURDER PRINCESS) 84位　14票　遊山赫乃丈＠幕末機関説 いろはにほへと(Yuyama Kakunojou(Zachou)@Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto) 87位　13票　伊佐坂お軽＠サザエさん(Isasaka Okaru@Sazae-san) 87位　13票　イリエ・アヤカ＠ZEGAPAIN(Irie Ayaka@ZEGAPAIN) 87位　13票　おじゃる丸の母上＠おじゃる丸(Ojarumaru's Mother@Ojarumaru) 90位　12票　ネロ＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Nero@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) 90位　12票　シャンプー姉さん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Shanpoo-neesan@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 90位　12票　のりりん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Noririn@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 90位　12票　フジヤマ・シズカ（藤山静）＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Fujiyama Shizuka@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) 90位　12票　竜野リアス＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Tatsuno Riasu@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) 95位　11票　ニャケ＠かみちゃまかりん(Nyake@Kamichama Karin) 95位　11票　神埼真由＠ラブ★コン(Kanzaki Mayu@Love Com) 97位　10票　江藤かおり＠のだめカンタービレ(Etou Kaori@Nodame Cantabile) 97位　10票　クミョン（チェ・グミョン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Choi Geum Yeong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 99位　9票　メリロ＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Merillo@MAR-Marheaven-) 99位　9票　プロメ・オー＠ヒロイック・エイジ(Purome Ou@Heroic Age) 99位　9票　スター・シード（砂漠の妖精）＠ザ・サード 〜蒼い瞳の少女(Star Seed(Fairy of Desert)@The Third ~Aoi Hitomi no Shoujo~) 102位　8票　リン＠真救世主伝説 北斗の拳／ラオウ伝 激闘の章(Rin@Shin Kyuuseisyu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken Raou Den Gekitou no Shou) 102位　8票　ブーケ＠どうぶつの森(Bouquet@Doubutsu no Mori) 102位　8票　シゲ＠忍たま乱太郎(Shige@Nintama Rantarou) 102位　8票　前説の女性＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(The Woman of pre-description@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 102位　8票　シルヴィア・ミラボー＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Sylvie Mirabeau@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 102位　8票　メイプル・シロップ先生＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Maple Syrup-sensei@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 102位　8票　マール＠超劇場版ケロロ軍曹2／深海のプリンセスであります！(Marl@Chou Gekijouban Keroro Gunsou2/Shinkai no Princess de Arimasu!) 102位　8票　ガーネット・サンディ＠スーパーロボット大戦OG 〜ディバイン・ウォーズ〜(Garnet Sunday@Super Robot Wars OG ~Divine Wars~) 110位　7票　花山院スミレ（花山すみれ）＠ショートDEアニメ魂(Kazannin Sumire(Hanayama Sumire)@Short DE Anime Damashii) 110位　7票　フープ＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hoop@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) 110位　7票　花子（新人ホステス）＠銀魂(Hanako(The new Hostess)@Gintama) 113位　6票　二宮磨奈＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Ninomiya Mana@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 113位　6票　アンケセナーメン＠サクラ大戦ニューヨーク・紐育(Ankhesenamen@Sakur a Taisen New York - NY) 113位　6票　倉吉弥生＠地獄少女 二籠(Kurayoshi Yayoi@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) 113位　6票　高橋知恵＠NANA(Takahashi Chie@NANA) 113位　6票　岩倉ほのか＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Iwakura Honoka@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 113位　6票　マザー・イライザ＠地球へ…(Mother Eliza@To Terra...) 119位　5票　壺おばあさん（壺姉さん）＠少女チャングムの夢(Tsubo Obaasan(Tsubo Neesan)@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 119位　5票　パン子の母＠味楽る！ミミカ(Panko's Mother@Miracle! Mimika) 119位　5票　モモアン＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Momoan@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 119位　5票　コグニート♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Cognito@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 119位　5票　亀田稲穂＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Kameda Inaho@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) 119位　5票　ウラシマ（月の巫女）＠MUSASHI-GUN道-(Urashima(The Shinto Maiden of the moon)@MUSASHI-GUN DOU-) 119位　5票　ヴィータ・ノヴァ＠トップをねらえ2！(Vita Nova@Top wo Nerae2!) 119位　5票　斑麗＠ロケットガール(Madara Rei@Rocket Girl) 119位　5票　珠城美和（卯月美和）＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Tamashiro Miwa(Uzuki Miwa)@Koutetsu JEEG) 119位　5票　ナォミ＠ウィッチブレイド(Naomi@Witchblade) 119位　5票　石田翔子＠ちょこッとSister(Ishida Syouko@Chocotto Sister) 119位　5票　シンシア・ホルバイン＠機神大戦 ギガンティック・フォーミュラ(Cynthia Holbein@Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula) 131位　4票　藤巻真里＠地獄少女 二籠(Fujimaki Mari@Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori) 131位　4票　四十肩のお京＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Shijuukata no Okyou@Crayon Shinchan) 131位　4票　だんごやおばば＠ぜんまいざむらい(Dangoya Obaba@Zenmai Zamurai) 131位　4票　カッツ＠ブレイブ・ストーリー(Cutts@Brave Story) 131位　4票　タマミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Tamami@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 136位　3票　河野けえ子＠のだめカンタービレ(Kawano Keeko@Nodame Cantabile) 136位　3票　ノーラ＠ウィッチブレイド(Nora@Witchblade) 136位　3票　クラレット（ハープの精）＠遊戯王 デュエルモンスターズ GX(Chlaret(The Fairy of harp)@Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX) 136位　3票　ハットちゃん＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Hatto-chan@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) 136位　3票　松岡勝治の祖母＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Matsuoka Katsuji's Grandmother@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 136位　3票　ハン・ペギョン尚宮（サングン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Han Sang Goong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 136位　3票　チェ・ソングム尚宮（サングン）＠少女チャングムの夢(Choi Sang Goong@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 136位　3票　吉見和歌子＠ゴーストハント(Yoshimi Wakako@Ghost Hunt) 136位　3票　アイシャ＠牙 -KIBA-(Aisha@Kiba -KIBA-) 136位　3票　プチトマト＠やさいのようせい N.Y.SALAD(Petit Tomato@Yasai no Yousei N.Y.SALAD) 136位　3票　ベティ・ブーゼマン＠ストラトス・フォー アドヴァンス 完結編(Betty Buseman@Stratos Four Advance Kanketsu Hen) 136位　3票　メガネのクラスメイト（女子G）＠ZEGAPAIN(The Classmate in glasses@ZEGAPAIN) 136位　3票　梳田かすみ＠_summer(Suda Kasumi@_summer) 136位　3票　柿本信枝＠パプリカ(Kakimoto Nobue@Paprica) 136位　3票　ゼフィーヌ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Séphine@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 151位　2票　Nataria＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Nataria@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) 151位　2票　美奈子＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Minako@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 151位　2票　森下典子＠ゴーストハント(Morishita Noriko@Ghost Hunt) 151位　2票　ヒナル＠鴉 -KARAS-(Hinaru@Karasu -KARAS-) 151位　2票　ティミーのママ＠ひつじのショーン(Timmy's Mama@Shaun the Sheep) 151位　2票　高峰母＠砂沙美☆魔法少女クラブ シーズン2(Takamine's Mother@Sasami Mahou Shoujo Club Season 2) 151位　2票　くるみリスちゃん＠シルバニアファミリー(Kurumi Risu-chan@Sylvanian Families) 151位　2票　ワッピ＠和・和・和 ワッピちゃん(Wappi@Wa Wa Wa Wappi-chan) 151位　2票　石田祐子＠ちょこッとSister(Ishida Yuuko@Chocotto Sister) 151位　2票　キョーコ＠結界師(Kyoko@Kekkaishi) 151位　2票　身堂隊員＠鋼鉄神ジーグ(Midou@Koutetsu JEEG) 162位　1票　夏太太（シャタイタイ）＠太陽の黙示録(Sya Tai Tai@Taiyou no Mokushiroku) 162位　1票　ヴィーク＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Vick@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) 162位　1票　モモネ＠パッタ ポッタ モン太(Momone@Patta Potta Monta) 162位　1票　灰の降る町のおばさん＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(The Woman in the town where ash falls@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 162位　1票　ラン＠ピンキーストリート(Ran@Pinky Street) 162位　1票　スチュアート夫人＠風の少女エミリー(Mrs. Stuart@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 162位　1票　カブトザウルスのかあちゃん＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Kabutosaurusu's Mother@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 162位　1票　ママ＠リリとカエルと（弟）(Mama@Riri to Kaeru to (Otouto)) 162位　1票　Sophia＠The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON2(Sophia@The World of GOLDEN EGGS SEASON) 162位　1票　マカセナ星人＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Makasena Seijin@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) 162位　1票　コリン＠機神咆吼デモンベイン(Colin@Kishin Houkou Demonbane) 162位　1票　ピーナッチ＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Peanutcchi@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) 174位　0票　日傘屋の店員＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(The Girl of the parasol shop@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 174位　0票　イオナ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Iona@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 174位　0票　保波倫子＠名探偵コナン(Honami Noriko@Meitantei Conan) 174位　0票　山口喜美子＠名探偵コナン 紺碧の棺（ジョリー・ロジャー）(Yamaguchi Kimiko@Meitantei Conan Konpeki no Hitsugi(Jolly Roger)) 174位　0票　ファトマ・トゥレ・グットウ＠MOONLIGHT MILE(Fatma Toure Gutuu@MOONLIGHT MILE) 174位　0票　ズシカ＠ウエルベールの物語 〜Sisters of Wellber〜(Zushika@Wellber no Monogatari ~Sisters of Wellber~) 174位　0票　海堂律子＠妖怪人間ベム(Kaidou Ritsuko@Youkai Ningen Bem) 174位　0票　白峯サユカ＠BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS(Shiramine Sayuka@BLACK BLOOD BROTHERS) 174位　0票　キャシディ神父のメイド＠風の少女エミリー(Father Cassidy's Maid@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) 174位　0票　ミレーユ・ダリエ＠シュガーバニーズ(Mireille Darie@Sugar Bunnies) 174位　0票　トタコ＠タマ＆フレンズ 探せ！魔法のプニプニストーン(Totako@Tama & Friends Sagase! Mahou no Puni Puni Stone) 174位　0票　ブルー＠CATBLUE：DYNAMITE(Blue@CATBLUE：DYNAMITE ) Group 8 *1位　614票　アナ・コッポラ＠苺ましまろ(Ana Coppola@Ichigo Mashimaro) 2位　542票　ギンガ・ナカジマ＠魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS(Ginga Nakajima@Mahou Syoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) 3位　433票　巳屋本いろは＠すもももももも 〜地上最強のヨメ〜(Miyamoto Iroha@Sumomomomomomo ~World's Strongest Bride~) 4位　426票　ニア＠天元突破グレンラガン(Nia@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 5位　424票　衛藤芽生（めぇ）＠がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート！(Eto Mei(Mee)@Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!) 6位　421票　ヨーコ＠天元突破グレンラガン(Yoko@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 7位　419票　ヴィルヘルミナ・カルメル＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(Wilhelmi na Carmel@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") 8位　416票　伊藤伸恵＠苺ましまろ(Itou Nobue@Ichigo Mashimaro) *9位　412票　貴嶋サキ＠ハヤテのごとく！(Kijima Saki@Hayate the Combat Butler) 10位　319票　パキラ＠錬金3級まじかる？ぽか〜ん(Pachira@Renkin Sankyuu Magical? Poka~n) 11位　298票　神坂春姫＠はぴねす！(Kamisaka Haruhi@Happiness!) 12位　268票　コゼット＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Cosete@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 13位　262票　春日つかさ＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Kasuga Tsukasa@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) 14位　241票　アーエル＠シムーン(Aaeru@Simoun) 15位　237票　柿崎めぐ＠ローゼンメイデン オーベルテューレ(Kakizaki Megu@Rozen Maiden Ouverture) 15位　237票　時雨亜麻＠SHUFFLE！ MEMORIES(Shigure Ama@SHUFFLE! MEMORIES) 17位　197票　朝霧小雪＠くじびきアンバランス(Asagiri Koyuki@Kujibiki Unbalance) 18位　189票　谷山麻衣＠ゴーストハント(Taniyama Mai@Ghost Hunt) 19位　181票　佐藤聖＠マリア様がみてる OVA(Satou Sei@Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA) 20位　173票　鬼丸美輝＠無敵看板娘(Onimaru Miki@Muteki Kanban Musume) 21位　172票　魔王（マオウ・ザ・グレートステイジアン・オブ・阿部（仮））＠ハヤテのごとく！(Ma ou(Maou the Greatstagean of Abe(temporary))@Hayate the Combat Butler) 22位　167票　ロードレアモン＠シムーン(Rodoreamon@Simoun) 23位　159票　ムツミ＠うたわれるもの(Mutsumi@Utawarerumono) 24位　142票　藤沢瑠璃＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Fujisawa Ruri@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) 25位　130票　九条姫香＠かみちゃまかりん(Kujou Himeka@Kamichama Karin) 26位　126票　エリザベータ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Yelizaveta@Fush igi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 27位　115票　早坂桜花＠武装錬金(Hayasaka Ouka@Busourenkin) 28位　113票　紅秀麗＠彩雲国物語(Kou Syuurei@Saiunkoku Monogatari New Series) 29位　108票　カイム＠シムーン(Kaimu@Simoun) 30位　107票　鬼梗＠桃華月憚(Kikyou@Touka Gettan) 31位　102票　往住愛子（アンコ）＠ぼくらの(Tokosumi Aiko(Anko)@Bokura no) 32位　101票　コーディリア＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Cordelia@Romeo x Juliet) *33位　99票　エレノア・キャンベル＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Eleanor Campbell@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *34位　97票　日向秋＠ケロロ軍曹(Hinata Aki@Keroro Gunsou) *35位　74票　有栖川唯＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Arisugawa Yui@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *35位　74票　キヨウ＠天元突破グレンラガン(Kiyoh@Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *35位　74票　小鳥遊由宇（玉虫ミーナ）＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Takanashi Yuu(Tamamushi Miina)@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) *38位　71票　国鉄子＠大魔法峠(Koku Tetsuko@Dai Mahou Touge) *39位　66票　なぐられうさぎ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Nagurare Usagi@Crayon Shinchan) *40位　62票　日向咲（キュアブルーム／キュアブライト）＠ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star(Hyuuga Saki(Cure Bloom/Cure Bright)@Futari wa PreCure Splash Star) *41位　57票　うさみちゃん＠増田こうすけ劇場 ギャグマンガ日和 第2弾(Usami-chan@Masuda Kousuke Gekijou Gag Manga Biyori The Second Series) *42位　56票　梶浦緋紗子＠乙女はお姉さまに恋してる(Kajiura Hisako@Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru) *42位　56票　大路しずく＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Ooji Shizuku@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *44位　53票　桜田ネネ＠クレヨンしんちゃん(Sakurada Nene@Crayon Shinchan) *45位　51票　馬謖幼常＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Bashoku Youjou@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) *46位　46票　馬連華＠史上最強の弟子 ケンイチ(Ba Renka@History's Strongest Disciple Ken'ichi) *47位　43票　お登勢＠銀魂(Otose@Gintama) *48位　42票　ムサシ＠ポケットモンスター シリーズ(Musashi@Pocket Monster Series) *49位　41票　越後屋金子＠貧乏姉妹物語(Echigoya Kinko@Binbou Shimai Monogatari) *50位　40票　アンナ（リーフの母）＠デルトラクエスト(Anna(Lief's Mother)@Deltra Quest) *50位　40票　遠藤若菜＠無敵看板娘(Endou Wakana@Muteki Kanban Musume) *52位　38票　母＠あたしンち(Haha@Atashinchi) *52位　38票　ファンティーヌ＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Fantine@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *54位　36票　フォセッタ＠ZEGAPAIN(Fosetta@ZEGAPAIN) *55位　35票　白（パイ）＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Pai@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 55位　35票　鈴木園子＠名探偵コナン(Suzuki Sonoko@Meitantei Conan) *55位　35票　オペレーター＠攻殻機動隊 S.A.C. Solid State Society(The Operator@Koukaku Kidoutai S.A.C. Solid State Society) *58位　33票　神社の巫女＠灼眼のシャナSP「恋と温泉の校外学習！」(The Maiden in the service of a shrine@Shakugan no Shana SP "Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakusyuu!") *59位　32票　6話で「忘れろ」とギアスをかけられた黒髪の女生徒＠コードギアス 反逆のルルーシュ(The female Student with black hair who was casted Geass "Forget!" in episode 6@Code Geass Lelouche of the Rebellion) *60位　31票　針縫由布子＠ときめきメモリアル Only Love(Harinui Yuuko@Tokimeki Memorial Only Love) *61位　29票　さくらももこ（まる子）＠ちびまる子ちゃん(Sakura Momoko(Maruko)@Chibi Maruko-chan) *61位　29票　リン＠ケータイ少女(Rin@Keitai Syoujo) *61位　29票　榊明菜＠らぶドル 〜Lovely Idol〜(Sakaki Akina@Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~) *64位　28票　大門小百合＠デジモンセイバーズ(Daimon Sayuri@Digimon Savers) *65位　27票　しずく＠ながされて藍蘭島(Shizuku@Nagasarete Airantou) *65位　27票　ローズマリー＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Rosemary@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 67位　26票　コロナ＠スパイダーライダーズ シリーズ(Corona@Spider Riders Series) *67位　26票　来島また子＠銀魂(Kijima Matako@Gintama) *69位　25票　ヴァイオラ＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Viola@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) *69位　25票　烏丸霧火＠かみちゃまかりん(Karasuma Kirika@Kamichama Karin) *69位　25票　サギリ＠牙 -KIBA-(Sagiri@Kiba -KIBA-) *72位　24票　若宮千里（ちーちん）＠武装錬金(Wakamiya Chisato(Chii-chin)@Busourenkin) *73位　23票　トモミ＠忍たま乱太郎(Tomomi@Nintama Rantarou) *73位　23票　川瀬涼子＠MAJOR 3rd season(Kawase Ryouko@MAJOR 3rd season) *75位　22票　陸遜伯言＠一騎当千 〜Dragon Destiny〜(Rikuson Hakugen@Ikkitousen ~Dragon Destiny~) 75位　22票　ファム＠シムーン(Fam@Simoun) *77位　21票　アデーレ＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Adele@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *78位　20票　こよりを見舞いに来た小学校の友達＠sola(The Friend of the primary school who visited Koyori@sola) *79位　19票　アスリ＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Asli@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *80位　18票　矢胴丸リサ＠BLEACH(Yadoumaru Risa@BLEACH) *80位　18票　金時桜子（セデューサ）＠出ましたっ！ パワパフガールズZ(Kintoki Sakurako(Sedusa)@Demashita! Power Puff Girls Z) *80位　18票　ジャイアンのママ＠ドラえもん(Jaian's Mama@Doraemon) *80位　18票　ワラゲイエロー＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Waragetcha Yellow@Master of Epic The Animation Age) *80位　18票　海部瑠衣＠桃華月憚(Kaifu Rui@Touka Gettan) *85位　17票　ララ＠D.Gray-man(Lala@D.Gray-man) *86位　16票　勾陣＠少年陰陽師(Kouchin@Shounen Onmyouji) *87位　15票　綾小路三華（ミカ）＠京四郎と永遠の空(Ayanokouji Mika@Kyoushirou to Towa no Sora) *87位　15票　旭川さつき＠ロケットガール(Asahikawa Satsuki@Rocket Girl) *89位　14票　柊瀬芦里＠つよきす Cool×Sweet(Hiiragi Serori@Tsuyokiss CoolxSweet) *89位　14票　シャルロット＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Charlotte@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) *89位　14票　プロイスト＠ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU(Proist@Gaiking LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU) *92位　12票　エリザベス・マレー＠風の少女エミリー(Elizabeth Murray@Kaze no Syoujo Emily) *92位　12票　マリア＠英國戀物語エマ 第二幕(Maria@Victorian Romance Emma The Second Act) *92位　12票　三原素子＠ロケットガール(Mihara Motoko@Rocket Girl) 95位　11票　マフラーちゃん＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Muffler-chan@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) 95位　11票　ネリダ＠デルトラクエスト(Nerida@Deltra Quest) 95位　11票　ベアトリス＠レ・ミゼラブル 少女コゼット(Beatrice@Le Miserables Shoujo Cosete) 95位　11票　大山美鈴＠Darker than BLACK -黒の契約者-(Ooyama Misuzu@Darker than BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusya-) 99位　10票　猿柿ひよ里＠BLEACH(Sarugaki Hiyori@BLEACH) 99位　10票　エクリプス＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Eclipse@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) 99位　10票　加賀見＠結界師(Kagami@Kekkaishi) 99位　10票　メイヴェル・トランスフェイル＠ZEGAPAIN(Meivelle Transferre@ZEGAPAIN) 103位　9票　キャンディス＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Candis@MAR-Marheaven-) 103位　9票　キャメロット＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Camelot@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) *103位　9票　崎本水枝＠金色のコルダ 〜primo passo〜(Sakimoto Mizue@Kin'iro no Corda ~primo passo~) 103位　9票　バグア遊星人＠Project BLUE 地球SOS(Baguwa planetian@Project BLUE Chikyuu SOS) 103位　9票　トロガイ＠精霊の守り人(Torogai@Seirei no Moribito) 108位　8票　ミーナ・ディートリンデ・ヴィルケ＠ストライクウィッチーズ(Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke@Strike Witches) 108位　8票　ク・フィーユ＠K-G.2 キディ・グレイド2 パイロット映像(Ku Feeyu@K-G.2 Kiddy Grade2 Pilot Film) 108位　8票　曹鈴音（ツァオ・リンシェン）＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Cao Lin Shen@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) 108位　8票　笹霧月菜＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Sasagiri Tsukina@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) 108位　8票　若菜小春＠アイシールド21(Wakana Koharu@Eyeshield 21) 108位　8票　ベルメール＠ONE PIECE(Bellmere@ONE PIECE) 108位　8票　ドミニク＠銀色のオリンシス(Dominique@Giniro no Olynssis) 115位　7票　フラン＠ふしぎ星の☆ふたご姫Gyu！(Fran@Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime Gyu!) 115位　7票　百々目鬼（ひとみ）＠ゲゲゲの鬼太郎(Dodomeki(Hitomi)@Gege ge no Kitarou) 115位　7票　瀬川みのり＠BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION(Segawa Minori@BALDR FORCE EXE RESOLUTION) 118位　6票　春名ヒロ子（ロコちゃん）＠とっとこハム太郎 は〜い！(Haruna Hiroko(Roko-chan)@Tottoko Hum Tarou Ha~i!) 118位　6票　ハープ＠流星のロックマン(Harp@Ryuusei no Rockman) 118位　6票　沢田奈々＠家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN！(Sawada Nana@Katekyo Hitman REBORN!) 118位　6票　ノゾミ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Nozomi@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 118位　6票　東山薫子＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Higashiyama Kaoruko@Kirarin Revolution) 123位　5票　ダイアナ＠牙 -KIBA-(Diana@Kiba -KIBA-) 123位　5票　梅村さくら＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Umemura Sakura@Kirarin Revolution) 123位　5票　六条さくら＠TOKKO 特公(Rokujou Sakura@TOKKO) 126位　4票　マダム・ジェニファー＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Madam Jennifer@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 126位　4票　サソリナイトメアリアン＠おとぎ銃士 赤ずきん(Scorpion Night Marianne@Otogi Jushi Akazukin) 126位　4票　香西アナウンサー＠月面兎兵器ミーナ(Kasai Announcer@Getsumen to Heiki Miina) 126位　4票　リンゴ園の老婆＠デルトラクエスト(The old Woman in the apple orchard@Deltra Quest) 126位　4票　ピーノ＠牙 -KIBA-(Pino@Kiba -KIBA-) 126位　4票　一二三＠おじゃる丸(Hifumi@Ojarumaru) 126位　4票　カコの母＠ぼくらの(Kako's Mother@Bokura no) 126位　4票　おヤエさん＠地球へ…(Oyae-san@To Terra...) 126位　4票　ヘヤ＠少女チャングムの夢(Hae Ya@Shoujo Changumu no Yume) 126位　4票　デスパライア＠Yes！プリキュア5(Desparaia@Yes! PreCure5) 136位　3票　B.B.＠ガラスの艦隊(B.B.@Glass no Kantai) 136位　3票　エルモニー♀＠Master of Epic The Animation Age(Elmony@Master of Epic The Animation Age) 136位　3票　フラット・ベー＠MAR-メルヘヴン-(Flat B@MAR-Marheaven-) 136位　3票　水晶さん＠ぷるるんっ！しずくちゃん(Suishou-san@Pururun! Shizuku-chan) 136位　3票　ブラウ航海長＠地球へ…(Burau@To Terra...) 136位　3票　マリー＠シュヴァリエ(Mary@Chevalier) 136位　3票　ミア・コネリー（009-7）＠009-1(Mia Connery(009-7)@009-1) 136位　3票　鷺山彩＠ワンワンセレプー それゆけ！徹之進(Sagiyama Aya@Wan Wan Serepuu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin) 136位　3票　モグ子＠ケロロ軍曹(Moguko@Keroro Gunsou) 136位　3票　リカちゃん＠サザエさん(Rika-chan@Sazae-san) 136位　3票　オラクル＠スパイダーライダーズ シリーズ(Oracle@Spider Riders Series) 136位　3票　炎＠鴉 -KARAS-(En@Karasu -KARAS-) 136位　3票　夏目美芳＠働きマン(Natsume Miyoshi@Hatarakiman) 136位　3票　ガングロたまごちゃん＠おでんくん(Ganguro Tamago-chan@Oden-kun) 136位　3票　けろりーぬ＠けろけろけろっぴ はすのうえタウン 危機一髪！(Kerorine@Kerokerokeroppi Hasu no Ue Town Kikiippatsu!) 136位　3票　中島トメ＠人造昆虫カブトボーグ VxV(Nakajima Tome@Jinzou Konchuu Kabuto Borg VxV) 152位　2票　家坂の妻＠名探偵コナン(Yasaka's Wife@Meitantei Conan) 152位　2票　ランスロットの娘（妹）＠ロミオ×ジュリエット(Lancelot's Daughter(The big Sister)@Romeo x Juliet) 152位　2票　蓮花＠ブラック・ジャック 21(Renka@Black Jack 21) 152位　2票　神官ローサ＠獣装機攻ダンクーガ ノヴァ(Luna Rossa@Juusou Kikou Dancouga Nova) 152位　2票　来島秋穂＠ちょこッとSister(Kurushima Akiho@Chocotto Sister) 152位　2票　ポンパドール＠シュヴァリエ(Pompadour@Chevalier) 152位　2票　ユキノ＠ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド & パール(Yukino@Pocket Monster Diamond & Pearl) 152位　2票　有香＠きらりん☆レボリューション(Yuka@Kirarin Revolution) 152位　2票　ナンシー＠南の島の小さな飛行機バーディー(Nancy@Minami no Shima no Chiisana Hikouki Birdy) 152位　2票　九守レイ＠新星輝デュエル・マスターズフラッシュ(Kumori Rei@Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash) 152位　2票　リカ＠格闘美神 武龍 REBIRTH(Rika@Kakutou Bishin Wulong REBIRTH) 152位　2票　芽栗亜衣＠トレジャーガウスト(Meguri Ai@Treasure Gaust) 152位　2票　タルボーンヌ＠古代王者 恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー(Tarubone@Kodai Ouja Kyouryuu King D Kids Adventure) 152位　2票　助士すいさい＠祝！（ハピ☆ラキ）ビックリマン(Joshi Suisai@Syuku! Happy Lucky Bikkuriman) 152位　2票　レニー・ヴィクロー＠イノセント・ヴィーナス(Renée Vikro@Inocent Venus) 152位　2票　ロザンナ＠パンプキン・シザーズ(Rosanna@Pumpkin Scissors) 168位　1票　川村麻由＠ラブゲッCHU ミラクル声優白書(Kawamura Mayu@Love GetCHU Miracle Seiyuu Hakusyo) 168位　1票　イザベル＠ガラスの艦隊(Isabelle@Glass no Kantai) 168位　1票　パフ＠魔法食堂チャラポンタン(Pafu@Mahou Syokudou Charapontan) 168位　1票　謎の女＠009-1(The mystery Woman@009-1) 168位　1票　ママ＠ピンキーストリート(Mama@Pinky Street) 168位　1票　ルシア＠牙 -KIBA-(Lucia@Kiba -KIBA-) 168位　1票　フリーダ＠エル・カザド(Frida@EL CAZADOR DE LA BRUJA) 168位　1票　ムース＠ONE PIECE(Moose@ONE PIECE) 168位　1票　糸尾詩菜＠トレジャーガウスト(Itoo Shiina@Treasure Gaust) 168位　1票　あんず＠ウサハナ 夢みるバレリーナ(Anzu@Usahana Yumemiru Ballerina) 168位　1票　鷺坂よし子＠鴉 -KARAS-(Sagisaka Yoshiko@Karasu -KARAS-) 168位　1票　桜井佐和子＠内閣権力犯罪強制取締官 財前丈太郎(Sakurai Sawako@Government Crime Investigation Agent Zaizen Jotaro) 168位　1票　女主人＠ゲド戦記(The Owner@Gedo Senki) 181位　0票　イザベラ・レイド中尉＠GR -GIANT ROBO-(Isabella Reid@GR -GIANT ROBO-) 181位　0票　やつがしら＠ひまわりっ！！(Yatsugashira@Himawari!!) 181位　0票　キャロル＠ONE PIECE(Carol@ONE PIECE) 181位　0票　小早川美生＠アイシールド21(Kobayakawa Mihae@Eyeshield 21) 181位　0票　藤姫の女房＠遙かなる時空の中で 舞一夜(Fuji-hime's Maid@Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo)